XMen: The Succubus
by aishababy
Summary: People in backwater Canada are suffering from a strange form of exhaustion, the X-Men investigate,where they find someone from Logan's past. Will life go on as normal or will this mutant ruin the peace from after Strykker's attack on the school? Slash r
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The Hunt Begins

The smell of blood wafted through the air when Logan's eyes snapped open, shocked into wakefulness on the crisp autumn day of October, the red leaves of the season appearing to bleed onto the ground as the wind pushed them about. It would have appeared picturesque if not for the obvious tang of copper floating about. It was only a memory, the blood, from some distant past with a setting similar to the one outside his door, yet foreign in some unfathomable way.

Content to lay in bed and contemplate the remnants of the dream he had been encased in before he awoke, Logan barely noticed the knocking on the door to his rooms. Momentarily, he thought of ignoring whoever it was and pretending to be asleep, before shaking the idea out of his head and rising from bed, stopping to graciously put some jeans on before going to answer the door. No need for a repeat of the time he answered the door naked and it was Marie asking to take her shopping. Neither could look each other in the eyes for weeks, until the incident became a joke amongst the two of them.

When Logan finally got to the door, the incessant knocking had increased in volume and in frequency, till it had become a nuisance, and he had wrenched it open to reveal Bobby about to hit the door again. The two men looked at each other for a moment, Logan's eye brow raised out of annoyance and Bobby stepping back out of awkwardness, till Logan broke the silence. "Whatda' want?" he said reaching inside the door to retrieve one of his cigars. The professor didn't let him smoke in the house, so he resorted to chewing the butts of the thick cigars, always seeming to be saving the tobacco for when he was outside.

Bobby looked back at the older mutant, seeming to come back to himself from some place away from the dark corridor that Logan chose to inhabitant, "The Professor wanted to see us. He said it was urgent."

Logan stared down at the teen, already dressed for the day at 6:30 a.m. on a Sunday, the jeans and t-shirt and plaid combo followed by sneakers, reminding the Canadian eerily of Scott on the weekend. Instead of commenting though and wasting energy on the kid, Logan nodded before disappearing into the room, putting on a shirt by the door along with his shoes and a clean pair of socks and quickly brushed both his teeth before stepping out again to find the boy leaning lazily against the wall, waiting. Logan rolled his eyes at him, taking in his finally fully broadened shoulders, slouched in boredom.' _they sure don't make 'em like they use to'. _"Come on, let's get this over with."

Bobby pushed up from the wall, following after Logan, trying to walk abreast of the older mutant, only to end up trailing behind him for some reason. Wolverine rolled his eyes to the ceiling as he spied the boy from the corners of his eyes. He really didn't know what Rogue saw in this guy, he really was nothing but a kid. Couldn't even walk with the men, and he wanted to be a leader.

The walk to the Professor's office was a quiet one to saw the least, on account of Logan, who everytime Bobby tried to strike of a conversation to pass the time the older man would simply state 'No.' before the teen could get two words in. Another weak point in the iceman's character, he was too nice and complacent with his life, thought Logan as they neared the door to the Professor's office, how can he even expect to become a real man when he can't even stick up for himself. A backward glance revealed the teen a little further behind him than he was previously, looking dejectedly at the wall with his hands in his pockets, shoulders hunched over. Logan sighed and turned back to the door, knocking once before walking in, boy, Rogue was gonna get him for hurting her boyfriend's feelings later.

Upon entering the large, and fairly sparsely decorated room the two mutants found not only the Professor waiting for them but also a few of the other X-Men, Jean and Ororo sitting comfortably on one of the sofas, while Scott leant against the Professor's desk, the Professor himself sitting behind his desk with Hank looking over some kind of report. They all turned when the last two mutants entered the room, the Professor being the first to break the usual silence that permeated these meetings, "Logan, Bobby, so glad you came. Please, take a seat, this may take awhile."

Logan nodded, turning to sit in one of the chairs infront of the desk, while Bobby took the one next to him, his left hand coming up to mess with the button on his right shirt cuff in a nervous habit. The Professor waited till he had everyone in the room's attention before he leaned back in his chair sighing quietly, "A few years ago, I detected a disturbance while using Cerebro. Something quite different from the usual adolescent coming into their powers, this one was much more mature. I've observed it for quite some time, simply observing it. It only happens about once every few months but always goes away in a few hours. Until recently that is, it seems to have moved and has been giving off its signal more frequently now, also it has been moving a lot as of late. I've been watching Cerebro for the past few days now, trying to pinpoints its source and possibly the type of power coming into fruition, but this individual moves rather quickly and has no obvious destination."

"Could it be something like Kurt's teleportation? That would explain the rapid movement from place to place." Ororo asked her white hair catching the wind coming in from the open window, the gentle breeze playing with the powder white strands as she spoke.

Hank looked over the map on the far wall, its surface sparsely decorated with green tacks, concentrated mostly in Canada, "I don't think we have to worry about another teleporter, this person moves too slowly for it to be someone of Kurt's caliber. Though we may want to consider someone with a some speed on them, possibly something similar to Logan's mutation. What do you think Logan?"

"Dunno, could be. Can't really tell from maps and reports. For all we know it could be that something's chasing it."

"My thoughts exactly, Logan. Something has agitated this mutant to the point that they have left their usual location, this has caused a much more violent behavior to manifest itself within this particular individual." said Xavier, reaching down to retrieve a disc from one of his drawers.

Bobby sat up straighter at as the Professor moved around to a hologram projector that had been placed in the room, "Wait, Professor, how do you know the mutant is getting more violent?"

The Professor Xavier smiled at the teen, activating the projector, displaying scans from newspapers. "Each of these articles are from the areas our, mischief maker, has been spotted in. The same thing happens every time, men are found suffering from exhaustion at night when that same morning they were perfectly healthy, happy individuals."

Jean studied the articles for a moment, reading over the details of the multiple cases. "Professor, these symptoms don't match up with the usual indicators of exhaustion, only the overall fatigue could be seen as a commonality."

"Precisely my thoughts, this isn't an ailment that doctors can just diagnose and then ignore. This seems to have side-effects of a most peculiar variety." The Professor said, leaning back in his chair, steepling his fingers together as he thought, a seemingly tender smile on his face.

"Care to enlighten us, Professor?" Asked Scott, appearing to observe the Professor through his glasses, grinning softly in response to the Professor's apparent fascination with the mutant in question.

Professor Xavier chuckled, coming out of his musings, "No, I will keep them to myself for now. The infomation is still in need of further analysis and will have no effect on your own investigations, so there is no need to worry you with a rumor."

"So I take it, this mutant is our new assignment?" Asked Ororo, her eyes shifting from the hologram to the marked map on the wall.

"That is correct. I want Logan, Jean, Ororo as well as Bobby to go to the target's last known location, collect data on her. Observe her if you can, look for anything outside the ordinary in the way she interacts with people, then collect her and bring her here."

Scott stood, slightly disturbed by the Professor's suggestion. "Wait Professor, you want Bobby to go? Isn't that a little...inappropriate. No offense Bobby, but you are rather young and inexperienced, maybe once you gained a little more training, but till -"

"Hey, I can do it! I've spent enough time in the Danger Room to know what to look for, and besides X-Men work in pairs, I'll be fine."

"I know you're capable, it just that this is an unknown threat in an unfamiliar environment. It could be dangerous enough even with the experience within the group."

"You just don't think I can do it! You won't even give me the chance!"

"Enough, both of you. I will not tolerate this behavior in my office!"

Both men looked down dejectedly, their shoulders hunched, both so similar in appearance that it seemed as though a younger, taller version of Scott Summers was standing infront of the elder on.

"Sorry, Professor."

"Sorry, Professor."

Professor Xavier sighed, steepling his fingers as he voiced his thoughts on the matter, "Bobby will go, as an observer. Not an active member of the group, he will study the process and be partnered with someone, but he will not take part in the actual capture. He will be present during most of the ordeal but still stay out of harm's way. Does that sound fair, Scott?"

"Yes, Professor."

"And Bobby?"

"Yes, Professor."

"Then we are of one accord. You leave in half an hour. Thank all for your time, you are dismissed."

After the Professor's dismissal, all X-Men quickly left the room to prepare for the upcoming departure, all except Scott who after nodding to Jean, remained in the Professor's office. The door closing behind him.

"Somebody's in trouble." Stated Hank, as the adults walked out of the west wing.

"Scott and the Professor have been butting heads a lot more than usual, but I don't know what about." said Jean as she followed Hank down into the medical bay to collect supplies while Ororo and Logan continued on to their own rooms.

"Its probably just their different approaches to leadership, that's all."

"I hope so..."

The flight to backwater Canada had been a been an expericence to say the least, with Bobby excited over the fact he was actually going on an officical X-Men recon mission, Logan trying not to hurl as the air currents caused the jet to rock, and Jean reading the articles on the strange new form of exhaustion, Ororo just stared straight ahead and steered the jet to their target's last know location, ignoring the other occupants of the jet as they continued to travel. The silence was broken every once in awhile by either Bobby's excited mutterings, or Logan's groaning as another wave of nausea rolled his stomach.

They ended up landing in the dense woods near the town, the Maple trees decorated in bright orange and red, both clinging to the branches and covering the ground, sticking to the jeans and flannel of the group, as they descended from the jet, disguising the sleek machine to look like the surrounding scenery.

Bobby practically leapt off the ramp in exaltation, the long ride was finally over and the mission could get underway! The whole experience was so fresh and new, he couldn't wait to tell the others about what happened on this trip, they would be so jealous, it was all gonna be perfect!

While Bobby was gallivanting around the landing site, the adults began their usual routines once they exited the jet. Ororo stretched and took in her surrounding, noting the possible escape routes if they became necessay, Jean began looking up infomation on the location they had landed in, the population and the town's most notable places, Logan leaned against a tree and tried to settle his stomach without puking his guts out.

"Okay, this town is called Upsala, its a fairly small town next to the highway so it allows for people to just come and go. So, it fits the target's pattern going to towns close to an exit."

Logan looked up from the ground, where the leaves looked like pools of blood, "So, you're basically saying we're in the right place."

Jean frowned slightly, unappreciative of Logan's simplication of what she just said, "What I'm saying is that it's possible that she could be here. This place just fits her pattern, but that doesn't mean she's... HEY! Just where do you think you're going!"

While she was talking Logan began walking in what seemed to be a random direction, till Jean noticed he was no longer listening. Turning to face her Logan, grunted "Town's that way. No use looking here, when this is mutant obviously a maneater."

The majority of the group stood behind a little, watching Logan weave his way through the trees toward the town. "I think he has a point, Jean. We won't know for sure if the mutant's down there unless we go and search her out." Said Ororo, smiling softly at her friend before motioning the rest of the party to move forward behind Logan.

...

"How do we even know it's a girl we're after anyway? Do they give off a different signal from guys, or something?" Asked Bobby as team collected themselves on the perimeter of the town, observing the occupants for any strange behavior.

The rest of the group looked at the teen, something akin to boredom on their faces as they considered the boy's question. "The Professor said it was a girl. And besides, boys wouldn't be able to get close enough to the victims to be able to perform an attack that this ability seems to require." Said Jean, her eyes shining arrogantly, from under her bangs.

Bobby frowned, unconvinced, "What is her power then anyway, just causes exhaustion, or something."

"Pretty much, it seems to be similar to Marie's power actually. Maybe they'll get along and be friends, wouldn't that be interesting?" Chuckled Ororo, picturing what the two girls would look like together, doing girl things like shopping.

Logan cringed as the same image filtered into his head, picturing himself driving the car to and from the mall, holding bags, and asked opinions on dresses, that really didn't look any different from the ones they just had on. "Maybe the kid's right and it won't be a girl."

"Think what you like but we really need to get going on this investigation. I don't want to be here longer than necessary." Said Jean, her eyes following seemingly lumberjacks strolling down the hard-packed dirt roads.

...

The usual methods of getting information seemed useless in this tight-lipped town. The inhabitants unwelcoming at best and down-right rude at worst, causing the X-Men to finally rent a room and stay overnight in a bed and breakfast, run by a sweet faced older lady named Mrs. Strommer.

"That was the most difficult Q&A, I've ever experienced! I can't believe these people, it's like they've been raised...raised..."

"In the wilderness?" Supplied Logan, looking out the window, as the women came into the boys room to discuss any information they may have collected that afternoon. Jean by far having the worst time of it with her hard clinical language.

"Yeah!...The wilderness...?"

Ororo sighed, looking tired as she sat in one of the chintz printed chair next to Logan, "How did you guys do?"

"Not much better. These people, wouldn't want to cause trouble, when some of their own looked to have suffered from sticking thier noses where they don't belong." Said Logan, opening the window to let the noise of the small town into the room, along with the chill October breeze.

"What do you mean?" Asked Jean, her eyes narrowed in suspicion at Logan.

"It looks like the mutant we're after is here, or was atleast till yesterday. Two teen boys were found in an alley near the lumber mill here. Both had what old Chuck described the others having, but looks like they got it a lot worse."

Bobby shuddered as he listened to Logan retell what they had learned that afternoon, to think that another mutant, who wasn't Magneto or one of the Brotherhood, would actually want to cause another person harm was still beyond him.

"How was it worse than the others, Logan?" Questioned Ororo, her dark eyes observing the Canadian's face as it hardened.

"They died a few hours later."

The news sent a jolt through the two women. Something must have changed from the last town the mutant was in, to cause such a seemly rapid shift from basically nonthreatening or slightly harmful to deadly. Maybe the mutant was losing control of her powers, maybe she was testing how far she could go. She could even be losing her mind, the X-Men didn't know. But their response was uniform and sound.

They would capture the mutant, before it could hurt anyone else.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello readers,**

**I just wanted to clear a few things up with you as there seems to be some confusion over some things, such as Harry's gender in this fic. He's a boy. Plain and simple...I take that back, it's not quite as clear cut as boy bits and girl bits.**

**If anyone has ever read ****After School Nightmare****, think Mashiro and you get Harry. This aspect of his character is necessary for the story in general, but doesn't play a big role in the story. In fact it only comes up when dealing with his mutation, as well as another part of the story that doesn't come to MUCH later.**

**I hope this doesn't make anyone stop reading.**

**Also thanks to all those who reviewed and faved and alerted. Ya'll are the best. All signed reviews are responded to, so please continue to do so. I really enjoy reading what people think of the story, in any regard, though constructive criticism is most appreciated.**

**Anyway here is the next chapter. Updates for this story should be once a week on Fridays.**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 2: Stalking

It was decided that Logan would be sent out that night to see if there was a chance he might about someone new. He readily agreed, seeing as how he hadn't had a proper drink in months, and besides what better place collect information than a bar where people talked freely to perfect strangers. It would've been great, if not for the boy following behind him, looking like a pup just learning how to walk. "Will you stop that!" Barked Logan, his voice edged with steel to show his irritation.

Bobby stood still for a moment as Logan's eyes glared at him, sidestepping the soda can he was about to kick, hunching his shoulders to avoid the older mutant's glare as he continued to follow behind him.

Logan sighed, before walking to the nearest bar, its single neon sign stating that it was open, the warm lights reminding the Canadian of the not so long ago travelling and cage fighting, the good old days. "Com'on, this is a good place to start."

Bobby looked at Logan incredulously as they walked through the doorway, taking in the warm lights and laughing people of the bar, "Are you serious? You won't find anything about the girl in here!"

The older mutant looked at the boy, a grin full of teeth, effectively shutting up the teen behind him, "This is a good place to start. Men talk when they're loose and among friends. Besides, looks to me like this mutant likes her men kinda rough, if she's coming to little lumbering towns like this one."

The teen cringed, thinking of some buff biker chick drinking beer with the guys, but he had to admit all the facts seemed to point to Logan's conclusion. Sighing, Bobby followed the older man to the counter, observing the mutant place an order, sitting on one of the bar stools and looking ahead as he waited.

Quietly, Bobby followed suit, sitting next to the Canadian as his beer was served up. The bartender a huge, gruff man that towered over the other men of the bar, his dark beard streaked with grey along with smallish blue eyes that seemed to penetrate the teen before him. Bobby felt the blush flame up his face, burning down into his throat as he tried to ask for a coke, choking on air as no sound came out.

"Hey kid, you want somethin'? A sodie, yeah?" The bartender's voice startled him, snapping his head up to see the man eye to eye, Bobby nodded, it being the only he could do at the moment, with some success.

The large man, grinned widely, chuckling as he turned opening an icebox and reaching inside to produce a glass bottle of coke, twisting the cap off before turning back to the young mutant and placing the chilled beverage infront of him. "So, what brings you to Upsala? Just passing through?"

Logan turned from the man he had just finished talking to facing the man behind the counter, "Somethin' like that. We're lookin' for someone, seems to have been causin' trouble around these parts. Hear anything?"

The bartender, leaned against the counter behind him as he thought, his eyes narrowed suspiciously at the two men, "Now that you mention it there has been someone around come through here. Came just before you did, actually."

Bobby hoping that this was the lead they needed, leaned forward, one hand around the coke bottle while the other was laid flat on the counter supporting some of his weight. "Do you know where she is? We need her. We're supposed to take her back with us."

The teen knew as soon as the words left his mouth that they were the wrong thing to say, especially after the way the bartender responded. His large hands slamming down on the table, and causing the glasses to rattle and in some cases clatter, spilling their contents on to the floor. "Now see here, sirs, the things that go on here ain't no business of yours. We don't need you going and putting your noses in other people's business and all. That ain't welcome, at all, sees."

Logan was the first to respond, standing up smoothly from his spot at the counter, reaching into his pocket to retrieve his wallet and placing enough money to pay for both drinks. "Keep the change. Kid."

The word got Bobby moving, rising from his seat to follow behind the older mutant as he left the bar, the cold autumnal wind catching him by surprise, biting into him harsh through his thin shirt. He caught sight of Logan waiting for him a little ways from the bar, hidden by shadows till he came into view.

"You okay, kid?"

There was a bitterness in the words as they left Logan's mouth singed Bobby's eyes and made them water as they reached him and informed him of the disappointment he had turned out to be. He was failing at being an X-Men! Everything that he touched seemed to spoil under his chilled fingertips, hindering the investigation and ruining the rest of the team's already established work. He wanted to scream at the sky in frustration! It just wasn't fair! He was meant tp be an X-Men!

"Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks."

Logan just nodded, rubbing a hand across his face, sighing deeply as he looked up at the moon. Its full orb giving off more light than the sparse street lights. This search getting more and more tiresome as it went on.

"Com'on let's get back to the others. We'll start again in the morning."

The walk back to the inn was quiet and awkward, Bobby's embarassment leaving a bitter taste in his mouth that remained throughout Logan's report to Jean and Storm. The blood rushing up his neck and into his face as the older mutant recounted the scene in the bar.

"I thinks it's best that we all turn in and see what we can find tomorrow, when we've all gotten some sleep." Said Ororo, her eyes strained against the dim light of one of the lighted lamp, her white hair mussed from falling asleep in a chair.

Jean nodded, her red hair in a ponytail, wearing what appeared to be an old baseball shirt. "Yeah, there's really nothing we can fo now. Tomorrow we'll split up and see what we can find on this person."

Both the man and the boy took their leave after that, each returning to the their rooms, across the hall from each other. Logan nodding as he entered his room, disappearing into the darkened chamber.

Bobby entered his own room, flipping the lights on and walking quietly to the small bathroom. Looking at his shadowed image in the mirror, trying to see a more sinister self, a more manly self. It was hard trying to fit in with the X-Men, they had found their places in life and he was still looking for his, they were tough and confident and everything he wanted to be but couldn't. Rogue said it was because he wasn't meant to be hard like them, and that she liked him the way he was, but he had seen the way she looked at Logan. The adoration that was so tangible. He was her hero, her bad guy, he was what every girl secretly wanted. Even Marie.

So Bobby tried, emulating the walk, the speech patterns, the broad stance and silence. But nothing had come of it. He was still Bobby, the nice boy, the sweet and polite, mild-mannered teen.

He couldn't be what they wanted, or what he himself wanted but he would still strive to be an X-Men, cause if nothing else he could atleast be part of a team that would make up for his faults.

...

The sun hit Logan in the face the next morning, followed by a knock and a woman's voice calling through the thin door, "Logan, are you in there? Come on let's get started."

It was Storm. Which meant she wouldn't leave until he was out the door and down the stairs.

Groaning the Canadian rose from bed, pulling on his jeans and a clean shirt, his shoes quickly following as he stood and made a trip to the bathroom, before answering the door.

Ororo stood on the other side, her hair braided down her back, practically dressed in a turtle neck and jeans, a simple jacket slug over her shoulder. She smiled at the disgruntled mutant, laughing gently as she turned to look at the door across the hall where Bobby emereged, dressed in a sweater and jeans, his shoes untied, still rubbing sleep from his eyes. "Good morning, Logan. Bobby."

"Morning Ms. Monroe."

"Mornin'," Logan grunted, leaning against the wall next to his door, his eyes trailing over the kid, "Your shoe's untied, kid."

Bobby looked down, flushing red at the two laces flapping haphazardly by his shoe, before bending to tie them together, "Thanks."

"Where's Red?"

"She's waiting downstairs with breakfast. We went out this morning and found kolaches."

Logan nodded, walking briskly down the creaking steps of the inn and down into the entrance hall, walking out the front door as he caught the telekinetic's scent of disinfectant and poppies on the front deck.

She was sitting with her hair down, the light hitting it and making the strands shine ruby, disconnected from the time and place they were currently she stared out into the forest through the small wooden buildings. A cup of coffee still warm in her hand. She was beautiful and unstable. The smell of cinders rolling off her shoulders and overpowering the scent of hospitals but not the flowers. The Professor had been working with her to help her stabilize since she returned from Alkali Lake, but it was a long and confusing process, shifting between the things that were Jean from the things that were Phoenix from the things that they both shared.

It was here that Scott had been her rock, had carried and supported her through the sessions with the Professor, had held her and comforted her when Phoenix's thoughts had boiled up in her mind. He had stood by her through it all. He had stayed when Logan would have run, feeling no true sense commitment to Jean, not like Scott did. Logan couldn't remember a time when he had truly been a comfort to someone else. Had never felt the need to protect someone from any darkness that lingered in their minds. It wasn't something he was familiar with, or that he could remember, but he couldn't help dwelling on it every once in awhile.

"Are you going to sit down?"

The voice woke Logan from his thoughts, the mellowed notes of summer, striking a cord deep in his chest and making his heart thrum in some distant pain.

"Yeah"

"Where are the others?"

"Inside, the kid's shoes were untied."

"He really is a nice boy. Just a little enthusiastic, that's all. You should be nicer to him."

Logan grunted in response as the door opened again, revealing the remaining members of the X-Men party. Bobby with a different sweater than what he wore when he first left his room this morning, shoes tied and double knotted. Storm laughing gently behind him.

"Sorry to keep you waiting, we were having a little problem with shoes and shirts this morning."

Bobby blushed crimson, as Ororo snickered at him. He had put his sweater on inside out, making the patterned design seem like a jumble of different colored strings instead of the elk they were supposed to be.

"No problem, Logan was just getting here. Isn't that right, Logan?"

Another grunt was the only response they received as Logan seated himself next to Jean, a to go cup of coffee in one hand, peach kolache in the other. They ate in silence for anthother twenty minutes, polishing off the that the woman had procured for their breakfast.

"We need to get more of those before we leave." Said Ororo wiping her hands on a napkin, before sipping the last of her coffee, her eyes trailing the people walking about the street, most heading to work, while some went about shopping.

Jean stood, stretching her back, before collecting the leftover coffee cups and napkins along with the kolache box, "We should split up. We'll cover more ground that way."

Logan nodded, tilting the last of his coffee into his mouth, swallowing the bitter liquid, Bobby choking on his own as he tried to do the same.

"I'll take Bobby then? I think it'd be best." asked Ororo, her hand resting gently on the boy's shoulder, as he fought not to redden again under the stares of the older mutants.

"Suit yourself. We'll head to the hospital."

"Then we'll go to the boys' parents houses. Have fun."

...

The search was not going well, atleast not for Jean and Logan. After being turned away from examining the bodies by the hospital as was the request of the boys' parents. The pair tried to ask around the town, but apparently the bartender's outburst had circulated and by that morning, nobody would say a word about the strange death of the teens.

"I really hate this place."

"You already said that."

"Well, it's true. So there's no harm in saying what's true."

"You said that already too."

"Logan, be quiet. Unless you have an idea on how to get information."

"..."

"Thought so."

As the hours passed, the streets of the small town began to fill with more people, further complicating the search for both Jean and Logan.

The red head groaned, massaging the bridge of her nose as the even more people began crowding the main street, adding more voices to her head. "Do you think we'll find her here? I mean, it seems too noisy for someone trying to lie low. Don't you think Logan?"

Logan frowned, scenting the air for anything that stood out against the combinations of maple and varying other things, that the townspeople smelled of. "Wouldn't it be smarter to hide in plain site, so that no one thinks you stand out?"

Jean paused, watching the older mutant closely, her brown eyes narrowed as she took in her partner.

He hadn't been hitting on her since, she came back from Alkali Lake, but in exchange he had become much like he was with everyone else. Quiet and curt. She didn't like it, this sudden change in Logan's behavior, it was strange and unpredictable, making everything he did a surprise. But probably the worst part about the change was that she no longer had any sway over the man. She couldn't influence him as she once had, or expect him to do things, just because she asked. But it wasn't just Logan, it was Scott as well. They both seemed to slip through her fingers, Scott though still supportive was slowly leaving her. And him went the power of second in command. Jean Grey's power over the X-Men was slipping, slowly but surely.

Logan watched the crowd, looking for any nuance that something was out of place among the people, but nothing seemed to be wrong.

Until the wind picked up, causing the air to shift, bringing new scents within Logan's reach, along with flurries of wet golden leaves.

He caught it then, amid the rush of the crowd, a faint tingle of apple blossoms and warmth.

Logan's heart burned in his chest with the memory of that scent.

He knew her some how.

So, Logan ran.

Speeding around clusters of people and leaves Logan, followed the scent, scouring for a visual of this figment of memory that urged him on. He could hear Jean calling him, but couldn't bring himself to care, the thrill of the hunt seeping into his veins as he caught a glimpse of ebony hair and the smell of apple blossom increased as it raced away. She was fast, but he was patient when it came to his quarry. She would make a mistake somewhere and when she did, Logan would be ready.

It was hours before she finally made her move, slipping from the towns perimeter and into the forest surrounding it. The maze of trees hiding her escape from Logan as he clumsily trailed behind her. He hadn't expected her to leave the safety of the crowds and flee into uncharted territory. She had surprised him with this movement, taking him deeper and deeper into the forest, until the gentle sound of her feet faded from Logan's hearing.

Believing that she had stopped up ahead he continued to follow, until he noticed her scent was gone. Faded among the damp golden and bloodred leaves, erasing her prescence from existence.

It was then that Logan returned to Upsala, his heart beating painfully in his chest from loss.

It was dark when he got back. The sun sinking fully into the mountains as he found Jean, seated with Ororo as they conversed quietly on the deck of the Mrs. Strommers' inn.

"Bobby ran off. We don't know where he went. Sound familiar?" Jean sneered, her words dripping with sarcasm, upset at the fact that she was left behind.

"He thought he saw someone that fit what we were looking for. You really can't blame him, he has something to prove, after the scene that bartender made last night."

"It's still dangerous for him to be out by himself, especially if he has something to prove."

"Why didn't you go after him?" Asked Logan, taking the water bottle Ororo offered him, nodding his thanks in her direction before emptying the contents.

"We tried but lost track of him when a got to a busy intersection."

"Come on we have to find him. We're leaving tonight."

"When was this decided?" Questioned Ororo, her gaze narrowed at her friend, suspiciously.

Jean frowned at the dark skinned woman their eyes locking in a battle for dominance. "The target has probably moved on already. If Logan scared her away she's probably on her way to the next town over. We should find Bobby and then head there and try and cut her off."

Storm looked at the red head, sizing her up before backing down with a nod, "Okay, let's look for Bobby then."

...

Logan caught his scent outside bar, the warm yellow light outlining the silhouettes of the people inside, as they swayed and laughed, throwing their heads back as they did. It wasn't a wonder on how a teenager got in by himself, the drunk often make mistakes like this.

Upon entering the bar the small group immediately took notice of Bobby, playing cards in a dark corner. Both Jean and Ororo taking in only the cards in his hand and the cigarette smoke circling around his head.

Logan noticed a few more things than they did. Such as that the corner where the kid was sitting smelled of apple blossoms and warmth, as well as the full table of fairly sleazy men, excluding Bobby, surrounding a surprising prim and proper figure with ebony curls. They also didn't notice the looks that the smaller, more upright figure was recieving from all other occupants of the table.

It seemed as though they had gotten the gender of their target wrong...yes, very wrong indeed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello readers,**

**I want to thank everyone who reviewed and or faved/ alerted. Ya'll are great!**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter and comment.**

Chapter 3: Observation

Logan watched the people around the target, curious as he watched them. Glassy eyed and needy, he could smell the lust rolling off their muscled forms. Bobby, lean and athletic against the lumbermens natural bulk, appeared to be the weakest in a battle for the one available female. Only it wasn't a female they were after.

No sir, not a female.

Their quarry was slender, to say the least, though Logan couldn't see much from the dark corner, the other man had chosen to hide in. Long fingers caressing a deck of cards as he shuffled, the eyes of the men around him riveted to the simple movement. One going so far as to reach out and touch the smooth white skin of the dealer's wrist, earning a grin from the figure as his reward.

Logan saw the slightly elongated eye teeth.

These men were being controlled somehow. Of that, Logan was certain, sitting at the table were proud men, unflinching and loud. They wouldn't have been pawing at this shadow in the corner of a bar, the light barely reaching them.

He just didn't know how this little runt was doing it.

"He could be a telepath." Suggested Ororo, coming to sit next to Logan, her eyes trained on Bobby as he was dealt cards from the dealer, his eyes just as glassy as the others, spellbound by the seemingly enchanting figure.

"No, I would have sensed him."

"Do telepaths automatically know one another?"

"Something like that. Telepaths have similar brain waves, which is how you can spot them. This guy doesn't have that."

Logan nodded, quietly noting that no one had brought up the Professor's mistake in the target's gender. "What's the plan?"

"We watch, see how he works. Bobby was required to have an earpiece. We can reverse it and listen to the conversation." Said Jean, settling down into the chair facing away from the table, her hand resting on a small control pad, working on modifying the earpiece in the kid's ear.

"I'll go order something for dinner."

"Steak...please."

As Ororo passed by the table to get to the bar, the air shifted causing the scents from the corner to where Logan was sitting.

Apple blossoms and warmth, the pheromone almost masked by the heat. So, that's how he was doing it. Base instincts kick in and they all start feeling that old magic happen and the target gets his fix. A rather efficient power, almost perfect with the exception of the frequency in which the mutant seemed to require it, that along with the bodies left in his wake, made this power pretty easy to track if you knew what to look for.

The only problem now was catching the thing without him turning that pheromone on them.

Ororo came back with three plates of food, the bartender behind her carrying drinks.

"So, what have I missed?" She asked once the man had left, her gaze once again picking out Bobby, among the other cardplayers.

"All I have is the usual poker talk." Said Jean, salting her french fries before smothering them in ketchup.

"What about you, Logan?"

"Looks like he has some animal in him."

"What makes you say that? Do ferals give off a certain smell or something?"

Logan ignored Jean's mirrored statement, taking a bite of his steak instead.

"He gives off a pheromone. It's drawing them to him."

"..."

"So he smells?"

"Something like that."

It was Jean's turn to be quiet as Logan grinned to himself.

"We have to see how this ends then." Said Ororo, sipping delicately from her cup of coffee, cringing at the bitter drink this late at night.

"You're right, the Professor would want to know how this mutant causes the exhuastion, in his victims."

"We're in for a long wait then."

The two women looked over at Logan, his eyes glued to the darkened corner where the mutant played dealer. His hands coming up every so often to touch one of the men.

"Cause this kid is just getting warmed up, that scent's gonna get a lot stronger by the time this game is over. The ones that don't shut down from overload are the stronger ones."

"So what are you saying then? He's looking for the strongest? Then why play cards?" Asked Jean frustrated at the lack of knowledge she had on this new breed of mutant.

"You could say that, but he's also looking for the guy with the most luck or smarts. In other words...he's lookin' for a mate."

"Oh, my god." Whispered Ororo, going through all the mating habits of every animal she knew, only coming up with dead males in the end.

"You better hope the kid doesn't have the balls for this game." Said Logan, his gaze flashing to Bobby before concentrating on the target once again.

This was gonna be a long night.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: The Slow Advance

The dealer won the game. Strangely enough he seemed rather disappointed by the fact, but then again it could have been bacause all the other players had managed to make it to the end of the game as well. Though his scent did get much stronger it wasn't nearly enough to make men of the Canadians' heft succumb, though Bobby was a surprise.

The table was silent as the dealer thought of a solution to the problem, slight annoyance showing in the way he held the winning hand. He spoke for the time, so quietly that Logan couldn't hear what he said. A moment later and all the other players laid their cards down face up.

The target was looking for the next best hand, Bobby's hand. The mutant smiled his sharpened canines gleaming in the dim light as he looked at Bobby. The kid looked pretty stoned right now, probably didn't even notice that he had won his prey's attention.

Logan noticed the pheromone's direction change, shifting to encompass the teenager instead of the entire table.

"Looks like it's show time."

Ororo looked up from her third coffee, her eyes bloodshot and glassy from the caffeine, "What do you mean?"

"The kid's got our mutant's full attention. The pheromone's even gone up a notch."

Jean bolted upright at Logan's proclamation, after being slouched down in her seat, half asleep from the long wait. "We're going. Really? It's over?"

"No, not yet, we have to get Bobby away from that mutant first." Said Ororo, glancing up at Jean from her seat, gently pulling her friend down again.

"Well, that might not be happening anytime soon. The mutant's going to buy the kid a drink." Said Logan, a little irritated that Bobby was getting the alcohol instead of him.

The other mutant faced the bar as the pair waited, sitting quietly and hardly drawing a glance toward them. From what they could tell from his back, the target was on the small side, but both were sitting so it was impossible to estimate height, the rest of his form hidden beneath a heavy black woolen trench. He smiled at the bartender when their drinks, the man blushing bright as he walked away.

The pair turned toward each other, Bobby jerkily as though a puppet on strings nearly sloshing the whiskey out of his cup, lifting their glasses to chink together in a toast. "For things to come." The male said downing the amber liquid, the kid mimicking his action as he too drank from his glass.

The words soft and mellow, flowing like a river on a hot summer day, lemonade and laughing green eyes flashing in Logan's memory. Shaking his head to clear out the combwebs from his mind, the older man watched the pair, the kid now completely under the pheromone's impressove control.

"The kid's done for."

"What? He's fine, maybe a little buzzed from the alcohol but once we get his attention he'll -"

Logan cut off Jean just as the target and his victim stood to leave, the strong scent of arousal trailing a path behind the pair. "No, the kid's under and he ain't coming up to breathe. The target's got him good."

Ororo stood to follow, the two out when they first tried to leave the bar but as stopped as the forgotten pokerplayers stood and left, bustling out the door like a herd of elephants, blocking the mutant and his prey from view. By the time they left, Bobby was gone.

"We have to get back to the jet. The earpiece's main control is there, we can track them." Said Ororo, as she stood on the front deck of the pub Logan and Jean coming up behind her as she tried to find a trace of the teen.

"You two go. I'll follow the scent and head him off." Said Logan before taking off in the direction of the youth's potent arousal.

"Logan wait!" Called Jean, prepared to take off after him when Ororo reached out her hand and grabbed her.

"Come on," She urged, pulling the red head behind her in the opposite direction, "I need a copilot."

...

The two mutants ran through the forest. The X-Mens' prey flitting lightly around trees, clasping Bobby's hand, as the teen stumbled behind him, the alcohol and lust clouding his head.

"Are you tired Suga'?" The mutant asked, his eyes glistening like stars, a smile dusting his lips as he continued to move further from civilization.

The boy behind him shook his head no, causing his companion to laugh as he once again stumbled on a upturned root. Even under such heavy thrall, the teen was still aware of himself, how...interesting.

"Dun you worry now, Suga'. We're almost there." The voice was a comfort to Bobby in his confusion, something warm and familiar, the twang bringing back memories of sitting with Marie back at the school. As the thought crossed his mind the fog lifted and he could experience the moment as it was. A loss of youth's innocence. It was something that had been on his mind for sometime, trapped in his thoughts like a bird in its cage, only this bird was more of a ostrich, obviously out of place in the small cage of a teen's mind.

He wondered what it would be like, the act. He knew what would happen, there was no surprise there, the question was how would it happen. Would it be like some explosion of light and sound like some people described it, maybe a quiet tidal wave, or a simple breeze. Would he react the way he was supposed to, or would he completely wimp out at the last minute? Would he be good enough? The questions continued to filter through Bobby's head, each new thought sparking off a twin, dragging deeper and deeper into self-doubt and fear. Until he stopped, tugging the other mutant back by accident, falling into Bobby, and leaning against to collect himself, before lifting his eyes to look into his companions, noting the anxiety within the teen's frost blue eyes.

"Now, now darlin', there ain't nuthin' to worry 'bout. I'll take care of ya, there ain't no trouble with that, hun." The mutant smiled gently at the much taller teen, a feeling of warmth and security flooding his system as the thrall swept around his senses, blanketing them against any further intrusion from his mind.

"There we go. All better now." Said the shorter male as he watched his prey's eyes dull and his shoulders slacken. Pulling the larger boy forward they continued running, making sure that the teen didn't come out from under the pheromone this time.

A few minutes passed, and the targeted mutant stopped on the edge a clearing, the smaller male's means of escape, a motorcycle resting against one of the trees a few yards away, glittering silver in the light of the full moon.

"We're here. How duh ya like it? Not too much, huh?" The mutant chuckled softly, eyes glowing poison green as he watched his companion standing next to him.

"I know this probablee isn't what ya expectin' but, hey I gotta head out once we're done here and I know ya probably do this all the time, so it ain't no matter." He said this bitterly, his small hand tightening around Bobby's, sharp nails digging contemptuously into his hand, causing the boy to cringe.

"Sorry Suga'. Well, let's get this good and done with."

The smaller mutant led Bobby into the clearing, walking to the center where he pulled the teen closer, placing the larger hands on his waist and his own grasping biceps and triceps. "May I have this dance?" He said, swaying slightly with the cold autumn air as it rustled through the leaves, the small male took to leading his stiff partner through a simple slow dance.

After awhile, he leaned forward, placing the side of his face over the teen's steady heartbeat, humming softly as they swayed, "Will ya love me for a little while?" The smaller mutant asked waiting for his silent lover response.

It came in the form of a wooden nod, a the taller teen leant down to meet halfway with the shorter male, their lips touching sweetly for the first time that night.

The kiss was refreshing like a breeze in the summer, a gentle promise of the oncoming chill of autumn. The smaller mutant pulled the larger male to the ground, tugging the lanky form to cover him, the teen strangely careful of the amount of weight he placed on the seemingly fragile frame of the figure below him. They kissed again, this time a rush of adrenaline crashed down upon in heated waves enlivening the pair, as they melded together, clothes pulled and shoved aside as the quest for more skin went underway.

Soon, most of the couples' clothing was thrown carelessly to the side, leaving the smaller male bare while Bobby somehow retained his buttondown. Though it stood more a little worse for wear with all the buttons now scattered about the clearing from being ripped open in haste as the two tried disrobing each other. The end of the damaged shirt hung down from the youth's form, shielding the pair from each other and those who would have spied upon them.

The form under Bobby lay quietly his bare body shivering in the autumnal night. The youth watched him intently through a mind clouded heavily with the other mutant's thrall. Animal instincts taking the driver's seat as the teen leant forward atop his prize, nuzzling the soft, delicate skin of his neck, inhaling briefly the heady aroma of apple. Silently the other male reached up, running his fingers down the teen's face before curling them under his arms, bracing himself for the inevitable penetration. Expecting the usual roughness of the others, who found themselves caught up in the actual act, instead of their partner, leading them to coarse, ungainly movements of inexperience and a rushed hard ending. A familiar bluntness, caused the small form to tense in preparation for the usual brutality as the regular procedure of these ongoings.

It never came.

In its place, a gentle but steady movement forward that ceased only once the boy was fully encased within his chosen's body. They both paused for a moment, breathing softly together, pressing foreheads against each other in comfort, adjusting to one another's intrusion as they both allowed their companion closer than any other had been before. And then together they set a gentle, steady movement akin to their earlier swaying, Bobby sweetly but thoroughly plundering his fragile partner. His movements while half controlled by baser instincts as well as intensely curious about the new experience, the other half was hesitant and embarassed by the actions and positioning of his and his partner's form.

Sensing his current mate's feelings of uncertainty, the smaller male reached up with one of his hands to pull the teen's head down and look into his eyes as his legs came to wrap around the taller form, sliently coaching Bobby as they both worked to completion.

...

Logan stood a few yards away from the pair as they copulated, his concentration on the pheromone encasing both, the scent intensifying as they got closer and closer to the brink. The target went first, giving off a strong burst of thrall and a soft cry as he came, followed by Bobby a few moments later, leaning down to kiss his paramour, softening his groan of completion.

They both panted as they lie there, Bobby rolling so that the smaller male wouldn't be crushed by his weight as he collapsed, exhausted. On top of him, the boy lay, head pillowed on his chest as he watched his latest conquest slip into sleep, large arms coming to wrap around the slender waist in comfort as he drifted off.

"Haha...I took ya for a sleeper too!" Laughed the boy breathlessly, patting the ground around him looking for his scattered clothing, finding them just out of reach.

"C'mon now, leggo. Ya gotta get dressed Suga' or you'll go freeze something awful out here."

Bobby, too tired to dress himself, snuggled the smaller form closer for warmth. "No sir, you le' me go this instant. I'm cold and you ain't very warm neither."

After a few more moments of struggling the petite male finally managed to wiggle free, dressing both himself and the taller teen beside him.

Logan watched the mutant his eyes following the way he moved, pressing a button on his belt to signal where to pick him up from, the jet a little further up from where he was. This kid was efficient. Everything was packed and ready to go in his motorcycle, sidecar attached, so all he really had to do was leave his victims in the open.

The target stood from dressing Bobby, looking down almost tenderly at the youth as he bordered on the edge of sleep, "Now listen here Suga', the lumber yard ain't but a few yards from here. So, all ya need to do is holler real loud and somebody gonna hear ya and get ya. Ya'll be a little sleepy for about a day or so, so take it easy. No hurryin' or nothin', and ya'll be as good as gold!" He spoke quietly as though taking to a small child or animal his voice barely reaching Logan's ears.

"Tonight was really somethin', huh? Bet ya never felt nothin' like that b'fore." The small form leant down next to the youth, his lips ghosting over his forehead, "It was real special for me, anyhow."

He kissed Bobby's forehead, then stood, walking toward his bike, Logan jogging as quietly as possible, until he reached the clearing.

Then jet's lights flashed on above the clearing and the kid, frozen from the shock of the sudden change in environment.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: The Chase

The lights got brighter as the jet flew closer, hovering above the clearing, its dark colors and jagged edges, creating a menacing prescence as it moved in the air.

The target, seemingly paralysed by the large machine's appearance, crouched low to the ground, cringing from the lights as they spotted him.

Logan stood a few feet behind him, watching as the target began to panic, chest heaving as his imminent capture came closer. The older man saw the smaller male's reaction, his mind bringing forth images of green eyes wide as the boy's in front of him now, screaming, crying, laughing but always the same wide green eyes. On they came, pounding behind his skull, gunfire and blood drenched fields, fields of wheat and bubbling streams, small, snow white feet hanging down from apple trees. Sweet and horrible memories thudding into his mind as he watched those terrified eyes before him. He barely registered when the wide green eyes left his view and disappeared into the dark forest as old thoughts and feelings rushed through his mind.

"LOGAN! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Screamed Jean, from the partially open ramp as the jet came even lower to the ground. She jumped to the ground, running over to where Logan stood, bypassing her student's body completely.

"Come on we're going to lose him, if we don't hurry." Said Jean tugging on the taller man's hand as she began running in the direction, their target disappeared to.

It wasn't long before the Canadian came back to himself, the unknown images pushed to the back of his mind as he moved, pulling his arm from the red head's and running ahead of her. The scent of apple blossoms and heat, tinged heavily with fatigue and cold lust, leading the larger man straight to where the smaller male was.

The two X-Men ran along side the mutant, Jean throwing large stones in his path, causing him to leap over or around the obstacles as he moved, Logan gaining ground behind as he slowed to manuover passed the rocks. They ran for a long time, till Jean fell behind and disappeared in the mist Storm was providing for cover.

It wasn't until the mist grew so thick that Logan could barely see through it that the target tripped on a stone and rolled down the hill that was before him. Logan followed a moment afterward, running down the hill to where the small mutant had come to rest.

As he came upon the prone form, the boy's chest heaving with exertion from the long run. He tried to move whimpering pathetically as he lifted his ankle a little only to feel a twinge. "Owwww."

Logan watched him for a moment, confident that he wouldn't be moving anytime soon, creeping closer as the other mutant, rolled from his back onto his chest.

"Leave me alone!" He growled, the words sounding more like a purr from a kitten, than something threatening. The small mutant climbed to his knees, attempting to crawl away from the large man, waiting for the perfect moment to act.

That came as Jean came running down the hill, a small medical bag looped around her shoulder. Logan turned toward her as she called to him, when he sensed the form beside him stand. He turned spotting the small male lunged toward the forest in an dive for cover, only to be wrapped up in Logan's arms and lifted from the ground.

"Le' me go!" The small body thrashed, fighting against the stronghold of Logan's arms as Jean stepped forward, a needle of sedative in her hand.

"Hey! Calm down, we're not going to hurt you." Said Jean trying to be soothing as she neared, steadying the syringe in one hand while gesturing for Logan to expose his captive's neck.

"Stop it! Leave me alone! I haven't dun anythin' wrong!"

Logan shifted, repositioning the small body to rest against him so he could use one hand to move aside the collar of the youth's jacket and shirt, pressing his hand on the thin neck to allow Jean to inject the sedative. The boy soon slouching into sleep as it took affect.

"That was quick. Usually it takes atleast ten minutes for the sedative to work." said Jean, putting the now empty syringe back into her medical bag, her eyes trailing over the small form in Logan's arms.

"He's probably worn out from all the running." Stated Logan as he spotted the jet above the clearing they were in. The lights of the vehicle landing on the trio as it landed, the ramp lowered to the ground soon after.

Logan strode onto the plane, his arms slightly weighted by the smaller male, Jean trailing behind him as he walked. Ororo met them in the holding area, Bobby buckled to a cot nearby, his eyes half open as he watched the proceedings, a goofy smile plastered onto his face.

"He's rather proud of himself." Said Ororo, her eyes laughing as she set up another cot for the unconscious mutant, helping Jean remove the too large, heavy overcoat he wore.

"Gee, I wonder why. He didn't do anything that exciting tonight." Said Logan, placing the black haired trouble maker into his cot, his eyes drifting over to the self-satisfied teen across the way. "I wouldn't look so content, bub, you have some explainin' to do to the Professor and Rogue."

Logan chuckled to himself as Bobby's smile was wiped off his face with the idea of facing both his mentor and girlfriend.

"Speaking of the Professor, I'd better give him a call." Said Jean her, grinning as she walked toward the cockpit, pulling her cellphone from her pocket as left the hold.

"Jean's right we'd better head back to the school. Scott's probably already worried sick." Sighed Ororo clasping her white hair from around her neck and placing it onto her shoulder.

"Who's gonna watch the lovebirds?" Asked Logan, observing the way Bobby eyed his current roommate dreamily.

"Dr. Grey will. Since she administered a sedative, we have to keep an eye to make sure nothing bad happens." Said Ororo, grinning as Jean walked back into the hold, her thick sweater replaced with a white lab coat.

"Sounds good to me, I'm beat from all that running." Logan yawned, stretching his back until he felt vertebrae pop, groaning in satisfaction.

"The great Wolverine, tired from a little stroll in the woods after a deer? I don't believe it." Laughed Ororo, looking over at the sleeping boy, watching him curl up as though searching for warmth.

"No, it's true, this kid is fast. We could barely keep up with him." Said Jean, going over to the supply cabinet, retrieving an extra blanket for the small mutant.

"Wow, you guys are getting out of shape, then. But no matter, once we get home Scott can put you both through your paces in the Danger Room." Replied Ororo, spinning on her heel to head back to the cockpit, motioning for Logan to follow into the passenger section of the jet.

"I don't care what you think, I just want to get home so I can be around people who've gotten past the third grade reading level." Stated Jean, as she sat in one of the extra chairs for the back of the jet, preparing herself for the long ride home.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Returning from the Hunt

_It was a quiet summer day, the birds were singing in the trees, the stream running lazily down its track out to the ocean. The sun was warm on Logan's face as he laid in the tall grass, the only shade provided in the open field, a tree its roots touching the water dappling the sun with its branches. _

_Logan was content here, the memory was warm and soothing, a balm to his tormented mind, though he didn't know why. It was a new one, but he was sure it was something he treasured when he could remember. He breathed deeply, waiting for the moment to play itself out, knowing somehow that no harm would come to him or anyone else at this time._

_He showed up soon after, wild raven hair drifting down his back as he walked, shoe and socks clasped in his left hand, the other occupied with an apple. The figure walked to the water's edge, staring for a moment into its depths, before jumping back, laughter bubbling forth as he threw his head back, allowing the wind to lift and play with his hair. The small figure dropped his shoes by the stream, his bare feet padding softly as he walked to the prone form, circling the larger man, as he appeared to sleep._

_Smiling internally, the older mutant waited, keeping his breathing even and smooth as his small prey crept closer to him. The boy was always faster than him and it was near impossible to catch him once he started running. Logan wanted the small male caught today, he'd waited long enough. It was time they met face to face._

_The boy came closer, his warm bare feet making only light indentions in the warm soil. He knelt and Logan could feel his breath over his face, but he didn't move. The muscles in the other male's legs tensed, waiting to spring away as Logan had seen him do so many times before, but not this time. _

_This time Logan would have the young boy within his grasp and not let him go. He would hold him down if he had to, but he would have his way and talk with this childlike soldier. The Southern runaway who joined the Union army and served as an aid under Major General Sherman. Who let his hair grow long, and hated wearing shoes. He trailed Sherman wherever he went, a changeling among humans, roughened by war. Logan's brother a worn warrior wrapped around his little finger._

_The dark haired boy leant closer, his apple scented breath, flavoring Logan's own. It was then the larger mutant struck, his arms reaching out and grabbing the lithely muscled arms and holding the boy to him. He went down without a struggle, his bright green eyes starring up into Logan's as the man rolled them over, his superior weight preventing the nymph from running away._

_"If ya wanted ta talk ya just had ta ask." The voice was soft, barely a whisper against Logan's ear as he spoke, his breath ghosting around the larger mutant like a warm summer breeze._

_"I tried. You always ran." Said Logan, gazing down into the sharp apple green eyes. The boy laughed, sweet and clear, and Logan felt his heart clench._

_The smaller male smiled, leaning into the older male face, pressing his lips softly to Logan's, chaste and clean. "This is a memory, Logan. Wake up Big Papa...wake up..." _

Logan started awake, his eyes snapping open, chest rising and falling with his breathing. He was leaning up against the jet's copilot chairs, seatbelt securely fastened around his chest, uncomfortable in its tightness. Ororo sat beside him, her eyes glued to the windshield as she steered the large vehicle home.

"You're awake. That's a surprise, I was thinking you were going to sleep until we got back." Ororo smiled, the corners of her eyes crinkling in the corners as she spoke, affection and laughter layering themselves over her usual tones.

"What's so funny?" Logan asked

Storm giggled at the older man, "You talk in your sleep." barely looking away from the windshield and various other things that she had to monitor as she drove.

The burly man grunted, rubbing the sleep from his eyes as the woman laughed outright again.

"What were you dreaming about?"

"Nothing important."

"You sounded happy. You were laughing and smiling. It sounded like a nice dream."

Logan grunted again in reply.

"I was thinking about Bobby. He was really a hassle." Said Storm, glancing over at a map before correcting her flight path.

"He's just a kid, you can't really blame him."

"True, but he could have done some much better than he did. I mean wondering off from the group to search for an unknown mutant? Scott's not going to like hearing that one."

Logan grimaced as he thought of Slim's reaction to the news that one of his students wandered off and got himself taken in by a strange mutant with bizarre powers of persuasion. It wouldn't be pretty, that much Logan knew, but he really couldn't see Summer's yelling at someone for it. It just wasn't his thing.

"He'll be alright."

Ororo nodded, her brows furrowed in thought, the trees outside a blur as the jet made its way home. It wasn't long before Jean walked in, her lab coat draped over an arm as she removed the band tying her hair back.

"Do we have any coffee in here?" She asked, sitting in the chair not far from the other two mutants.

Storm looked at her friend, smiling at the red head's obvious discomfort, before switching the jet to auto-pilot, rising to get her friend some coffee.

Logan grinned at Jean, "Rough night?" he asked, nodding to Ororo when she looked his way and shook the instant coffee packets.

Jean leaned back in her chair, lifting her legs to place them on Logan's thighs, ignoring his glance in favor of looking out the windshield. "I've been up all night making a preliminary examination of the mutant. Do you have any idea how annoying it is to try and exam someone with only a standard medical kit?" She paused as Storm walked over two coffees, handing one to her and then to Logan. Jean didn't speak again, until she had three large gulps of the burning liquid. "I can't do anymore than take his vitals and monitor his condition."

"How is he doing then?" Asked Ororo turning the captain's chair to face Jean and Logan, their chairs forming a circle as they talked.

"Stable, but that's about all I can say. The sedatives seem to be lasting longer in his system than in a normal one, but there's no mark from the injection on his skin." Said Jean, watching Logan's reaction to the news from the corner of her eye.

Logan looked at the red head, his eyes distant, " What about that ankle? Is it hurt?" the words leaving his mouth, softly as though trapped in a dream from long ago.

The telepath sighed before finishing off her coffee, placing the paper cup in the secure holder. "The injury he sustained last night is completely healed, even though the sedative is still in his system. He's a lot like you in that aspect. He has accelerated healing, but it seems that certain things stay for a long time in his system."

The feral glanced at Jean, looking back into the dark brown liquid in thought, the memory from last night flashing through his mind. "So what exactly are you saying? Me and that kid are related?"

Ororo smiled at the thought, her eyes crinkling in the corners as she pictured little Logan's running around with little metal claws and cigars, calling everyone 'bub'. "That'd be an... interesting experience, to say the least." She said, looking over at the Canadian.

"Wouldn't it though? Anyway I can't tell you anything about this mutant other than what we've observed in the bar. A physical will have to wait until we get back to the school, I don't want Bobby to bleed out from a nosebleed when I take the kid's clothes off." Jean smirked as she spoke, her colleagues chuckling as Bobby's head appeared in the doorway at the mention of his name.

The boy blushed at the older mutants, walking into the main room to look for something that looked like breakfast. "Morning?" He said, unsure about reason about his teachers' good humor.

Storm took pity on the teen, rising from her chair to shuffle through one of the cupboards onboard, pulling two breakfast bars from the cabinet and handing them to her nervous student. "Here you go Bobby. There's hot water in the dispenser incase you want something like cocoa or coffee to drink."

Bobby nodded, looking at the metal dispenser before opting for two water bottles. The older mutant's watching the boy as he made his way back to the back room.

"Leaving so soon, Mr. Drake?" Asked Jean smiling, when the tall teen paused at the partition to the back room, turning back to face the group looking similar to a puppy caught having chewed someone's shoes.

The boy smiled nervously looking back at his teachers, the breakfast bars and water bottle chilling in his hand as he felt the eyes boring into him. He shrugged, "Just getting back to bed, you know? I'm still a little tired." Bobby said, blue eyes flickering between the older mutants and the mystery boy in the next room.

"Of course you are. Just don't get to close, he's still a threat." Said Ororo after glancing at an amused Logan and bored Jean.

The teen walked through the partition, sitting down quietly on his cot, his eyes glancing hesitantly over at his current roommate.

It wasn't a complete lie, he was tired, exhausted really. It just wasn't the complete truth. He wanted to watch the other boy. Trace his delicate features, that were hidden in the darkness the night before, with his eyes. Wanted to watch the slow rise and fall of the other's chest as he breathed. He wanted the time to think back on what happened last night: to examine, the feelings and fogged over memories of that loss of innocence while he was wrapped safely in the strange mutant's power. But Bobby wanted to do this alone, without the watchful gaze of Jean as she studied the still form on the small cot, poking and prodding with a clinical detachment that seemed out of place in the presence of the small paramour. It was a strange feeling, that he gave off, like any chill would be overtaken in the boy's heat.

He was so different from Marie. His warmth something that pulled you closer and wrapped you up in something akin to sunshine. Rogue was warm, but hers was kept inside as she held you at arms length both physically and emotionally. She protected you and herself from getting hurt, and Bobby loved her for that, really he did. It was just that sometimes he wanted to know what it was like to actually be with someone who could possibly kill you if they wanted to. He knew Marie would never let him that close, but last night, with that other mutant, he had felt it. Buried under the ecstasy the smaller male was weighing the value of his life, seeing if he was worth the hassle of living or if death was a safer option. Bobby felt the other mutant's power over him, had been manipulated so sweetly that no matter the other's decision he could feel happy with that moment.

Bobby wanted to feel that way with Rogue. Life and death in that one moment when the heat wanted to eat him alive and heartbeats and breathing patterns were in-sync. He wanted to be drained of everything that made him Bobby Drake and to just be another living being without any other purpose other that to exist in that moment.

But he didn't know if he could exist with Marie as he had with the mutant lying in front of him.

The half-shrouded memories of their stolen moment causing the water in Bobby's hand to freeze solid.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Coming Home with the Prize

The jet finally landed as the sun began to set, the familiar trees of the school still golden, red and purple, their leaves littering the ground from the cooling breeze of autumn. The only glimpses caught as the small aircraft descended into the basketball court.

Ororo was the first to unbuckle her seatbelt when the concrete panels of the backyard came back together, rising from her chair to stretch. She smiled in satisfaction as the vertebrae signaled realignment with loud pops and cracks.

Logan watched her, frowning as he rose from his seat only to feel the rolling discomfort of his stomach as it settled, "I'm never driving with you again. That was one of the worst rides I've taken in this thing." He said, walking to the other occupied seat in the front of the jet.

Bobby after a few more hours of sleep, had decided to come sit in the front, promptly falling asleep as the ride and the company didn't improve. He had slumped over in exhaustion, his body hanging limply from the harness, a line of dried drool tracing a faint line from the corner of his mouth and down the side of his face. The teen lay there, immune to Jean's tutting in disapproval as she had come ot check on him during one of her breaks from her patients.

The feral watched the kid, smiling slightly in amusement as the boy mumbled something in his sleep, before shaking him none to gently awake. "Hey kid, we're home." He said, his large hand steadying the teen as he jolted awake.

"Huh...wah...? What happened?"

"You've been sleeping for hours. I don't think you're completely recovered from your 'run-in' yet." Said Jean, as she came to the front, preparing to disembark with two patients in-tow. "You're coming with me to the medical bay. I'll brief Hank on your status and he can watch you for anything wrong over night. Any questions?"

"No ma'am."

Jean smiled as Bobby stood, wobbling slightly before righting himself. "Good boy, come with me then. Logan can you carry the other mutant? I've given him another dose of the sedative so he should be out for sometime still."

"Yeah, no problem."

"Thanks. Ororo, you can let down the ramp now."

"Got it." She said as the large metal ramp came touched the ground, revealing a small welcome party for the newly returned hunters. "Well everyone, it's been real."

They descended to the ground, Bobby half asleep on his feet just trying to keep his eyes open, Jean and Ororo carrying the teams bags from the trip with Logan trailing behind them holding the unconscious mutant in his arms.

The Professor was the first to greet the party, wheeling himself forward toward the small group, followed by Marie, standing directly behind the older man, watching Bobby as he snapped himself awake.

"Welcome back. I hope your trip wasn't too uncomfortable." Said the Professor, his eyes scanning the faces of the group before coming to rest on the small body in Logan's arms. "Is that her?"

Logan scoffed as Hank came forward wheeling a gurney for the small mutant. "I don't know where you went wrong Chuck, but that ain't no girl, let me tell you." He said as he placed the sleeping mutant on the stretcher, watching as the Professor came closer.

Xavier looked at the small mutant, his eyes distant for a moment as he scanned the surface of his mind, a personal code to not go any further than the top layer of emotions and thoughts. "After all these years..." He whispered, hand reaching up and tracing along a high cheek bone. He wheeled back breathing deeply, before smiling softly, " A male then? I never would have suspected...Very interesting indeed."

The two groups became one then, blending together in greetings as the Professor continued to look at his prize. His adoring gaze trailing the inhale and exhale from his chest, the delicate flare of his nostrils and the gentle curve of his throat. The other mutant had captured the Professor.

Marie stared at Bobby, her eyes looking for any obvious signs that something wasn't right with her boyfriend. Their eyes locked her brown clashing with ice blue and she saw the difference. The Bobby infront of her now was not the one she had seen off a few days ago. This Bobby was distant and tired, shifting away from her gaze in guilt. Something had happened during that mission, something that had taken the Bobby she wanted away from her.

"Hank take Bobby and our guest to the medical bay for observation. The rest of you go rest, tomorrow we can talk about the mission." Said the Professor, tearing his gaze away from the figure on the stretcher as Jean spoke to Hank. Scott grasping Bobby's shoulder, leading the fading teen after the large blue mutant as he pushed the gurney deeper into the basement of Mutant High.

...

"So what do you think?" Asked Jean leaning against one of the counters in the medical, her gaze sweeping over Bobby as he lay sleeping on an examination table.

Hank stood with his back to the red head, his hands busy as he took various samples from the strange, new mutant. Unconscious, the small body looked like some ethereal fairytale royal under a spell. The large blue mutant looked up from his work, handing a vial of blood to Jean, before making a note in his report. His eyes never leaving the small face infront of him.

"Do we have an age range on him?"

Jean sighed, reaching into her travel bag grabbing her preliminary reports, the signature doctor handwriting scrawled across the pages. Glancing quickly at the pages she looked up at Hank, "I figured at most he's about sixteen. Probably a runaway, from the South."

"What makes you say he's Southern?" Asked Hank as he pushed the exam table to radiology.

The red head smiled, as she followed, knowing that it annoyed Hank when she trailed behind him in the medical bay. "His accent is similar to Marie's when she's mad."

Hank placed the small male on the radiology table careful not to jostled, or jerk him too much. "How interesting..."

The pair walked to the x-ray machine, Jean operating while Hank began examing the blood samples. "Aren't you going to get some rest? I'm sure Scott's waiting for you."

Jean shook her head, "I told him not to wait up. I wanted to see what this guy's made of."

"I'm sure you are aware of the saying 'curiousity killed the cat.'"

"I have but, I always add, 'Satisfaction brought it back.'"

"Touche, Dr. Grey. Touche."

She smiled before turning off the machine and wheeling their patient back to the main room. Hank continued to look at the samples they had taken, making a note in his report every few minutes.

"Hey, I'm going to draw some blood from Bobby and then start on the full body exam on the other patient." Said Jean, pulling her hair back into a bun, before grabbing a new vial.

Hank nodded from the microscope, his eyes squinting into the machine. "I'll be there in a moment to assist you."

Jean returned later, the once empty vial filled and labelled as Bobby's. She prepared a slide, placing it under another microscope on the table. "I hooked Bobby up to the IV. He should be back to himself by tomorrrow."

"Come and look at this a minute." Said Hank, barely looking up from the lighted lenses as Jean walked around the table, rising only when she was right behind him.

She sat in the stool he had vacanted, her hand readjusting the focus as she looked down into the slide. Jean jolting up in her seat as her eyes registered what they were seeing, " Really?"

Hank looked at her, his eyes serious as he nodded, reaching forward to increase the focus again. "Look again."

"I'm scared now. This is getting pretty weird."

"Just trust me."

Jean nodded, bending her head down again to look into the slide on the other end of the lenses. "I can't believe it."

"You have to. There's no other alternative."

The pair sat in silence for a few minutes collecting themselves. The shock of the discoveries they had made in the last few minutes processing through the turmoil they had developed.

"Come on, we have to finish the exam." Said Hank, before he headed out to the main room of the medical bay.

Jean followed behind, wringing her hands in apprehension, "I hope there aren't anymore surprises in store for us. I don't think I could take another one."

The Beast nodded, as he stood at the unconscious mutant's head. A small flashlight checking for pupil response in his hand as he gently opened the large eyes. Jean followed suit, rechecking his vitals and his ankle.

"I'm gonna change him into pajamas." Said Jean, after twenty minutes of silence on Hank's part.

She disappeared into the supply closet for a moment as Hank removed the small mutant's shirt, looking for anything out of the ordinary, his hands ghosting gently over the smooth skin before Jean returned with a pair of sweats.

The large male looked over the new clothing, registering the school logo and single light pink stripe on the waistband. "Aren't those made for women?"

Jean nodded, looking embarassed as Hank lifted the small boy up so she could first remove the thick long-sleeve shirt he'd been wearing, then pulling a thin t-shirt over his head, followed quickly by the sweat shirt, "It was the only one in his size. All the boys ones are for children or average to large sized teenagers and adults."

Hank chuckled, as she finished, laying the body down on the table so they could start the lower half. "Do you want me to change him?"

"I got it. I'm a doctor and besides it's nothing I haven't seen before."

"Right, then I don't suppose you'll mind changing his undershorts as well?"

"...Maybe you should do it."

"I'd thought as much."

They worked together to get the boy's boots and pants off. Hank taking over as they neared the boxers, easing them down gently so as not to disturbed their patient, until they were finally off.

Jean looked down at the boy, her curiousity finally getting the better of her, "Oh my god." She said, her eyes looking up at her partner, shock evident in her gaze.

"I concur."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: The Victory Party

_Pale feet rested in the lazily drifting stream, the heavy boots of the army cast aside along with his socks, wild black hair slipping from the braid that bound it to his neck. Slim, white fingers manipulated the wild-flowers from the surrounding area into a summer jewelled crown, a long, slow hum rumbling in his chest as he breathed words into the air, an unruly head pillowed in his lap as they sat under a tree, the shade hiding their forms from the camp. Words between the two remained unspoken, their (proximinity?) conveying the feelings that lurked in the background of their relationship, always waiting to pounce unsuspectedly from the brushes to devour them in its potency. _

_"Can't we stay here forever?" asked the boy, his transparent green eyes staring into the dappled sunlight of the tree shading them. _

_"They'll come looking for us...He'll come looking for us." Logan grumbled from his spot on the youth's thigh, cracking one eye open to look at the teen, "But I doubt they'll really care where we are, as long as we make it back by the time Sherman heads out again." _

_The boy laughed, running his fingers through the mass of hair on the older man's head, his voice striking a chord deep in his chest, causing a smile to curve the man's mouth, his musket roughened hands to brush the wayward strands of hair from the sprite-like face, the pixie smiling almost bashfully at him in return. _

_The hardened soldier looked at the boy, his eyes soft as he breathed the smell of fire and leaves, the earth around them sinking slowly into its slumber. Logan could almost feel the seasons changing, his love for this boy growing as the days turned into weeks, the weeks into months, each moving with the same lethargy that dazzled him, seeming to have sped by without him noticing. _

_He loved this boy, that much was certain. The attraction between the two of them breathless and wanting, the heat running across their skin as they touched, the goosebumpes rising from the surface of their bodies. The youth was a balm to the ever present wound of Logan's reality, soothing the burn that seemed to permeate his being, adding to the need for that healing touch that the young boy offered in wanton abandon._

_But was always denied. _

_This was one of the few precious moments that the two had shared in the chaos that drowned out all else, the sporadic skirmishes, the constant walking, the pillaging. There was no time left in the war for a small sweet sentiment between two people,like the one they were experiencing in this moment of pure unadultered affection. This was what they took for themselves, the quiet of the lazy river, the laughter that was so hard won in times like these, the warm dappled sunlight throught the shade of the old willow, making daisy chains, thinking about the future that was so close, the taste the boy's sweetness on his tongue._

_This was happiness. This was paradise._

_"I love you." Said Logan the words leaving his chest as though a great burden had been lifted. _

_The boy smiled, his eyes the ever youthful green of spring, cooling the burning flames that had risen in Logan's chest. "I know, big papa. I know."_

_The older man chuckled, his eyes covered by the small white palm of his cohort. "So?"_

_"So, what else is thar' ta say?"_

_..._

Logan eyes opened softly in the early morning light, his thoughts warm and gentle as he lay, pondering this new memory. The softness of it. The familiarity and peace he had felt even during such a time as that. He knew he had been happy then, if the memory was anything to go by.

Content to lay in bed for the rest of the day with his thoughts Logan almost ignored the gentle tapping on his door, no unlike the sound that had brought him upon these new found memories in the first place.

"Logan...you up yet?"

It was Rogue. Her soft voice sounding far away, as though Logan was still wrapped in cotton from his dream.

He sat up, the sheets pooling around his waist, the band of his boxers showing plaid against the clean blue bedclothes. "Yeah, I'll be out in a minute." He said, slowing rising from the warmth of the blankets, pulling on jeans and grabbing a shirt that smelled clean, before heading to the bathroom to complete his morning ritual.

Logan opened the door a few minutes later, rubbing his eyes to rid them of the last traces of sleep, Rogue was standing by the door, her hair covering a good portion of her face.

"Hey." He said, looking at his watch, as he followed the younger mutant as she headed toward the cafeteria, the black lace ruffles of Marie's clothing rustling as she moved.

"Hey, yourself." She replied, glancing over her shoulder at her surrgogate parent. "I thought we would have breakfast together before you went to talk with the professor."

"Doesn't that boyfriend of yours usually eat with you?"

"I went down to the medical bay this morning...Dr. Grey said he was still sleeping and to go ahead without him."

Logan nodded his understanding, slinging his arm around the girl's shoulders as theyh continued to walk down the still dark halls of the school.

They entered the cafeteria not long after, the room still quiet in the early morning light, the large bay windows showing off the red and gold of the leaves outside, the smell of food making the room warm and inviting, though only a handful of people were actually there.

The pair sat down, the cook, a plump older woman with bright red hair, only just beginning to gray, sat two full plates of food infront of them. Her eyes twinkling, merrily as she greeted the two mutants, smiling happily as she conversed with Rogue for a moment, before heading back into the cook kitchen.

"So?" Marie asked as soon as the cook was out of hearing distance, her eyes tracing Logan's face in determination as he salted his eggs and bacon.

"So?" Replied the older mutant, shoveling eggs into his mouth as he spoke, thinking back to the conversation he had in his dream the night before.

"Are you going to tell me about what happened on the mission?" Rogue, began eating, pulling her hair to the side to save it from getting caught in her food.

"Nothing happened, it was a pretty routine assignment."

Marie put her fork down, her eyes icy as she looked Logan up and down. "I think that's a load a bull."

Logan stole some of the eggs from her plate, salting them lightly before eating, Rogue's expression not deterring him from his breakfast.

"Well?" She asked, sitting back in her chair, brooding.

"Well what? Nothing really happened." Said Logan both amused and annoyed with the teen infront of him.

"Something did happen. Bobby's in the medical bay and you used a sedative on that new mutant. That hasn't happened since before we came here." Rogue picked at her bacon, now cold on her plate as she spoke her tone sulky and bored.

Logan nodded, at her acknowledging her observations, but not giving her any further information, drinking his black coffee that the cook had brought him.

"At least tell me what happened to Bobby. He is my boyfriend after all."

"You should ask him yourself. It's not my place." Said Logan rising from his chair, nodding politely to the cook in thanks and receiving a smile in return, as he headed out of the cafeteria on his way to the Professor's

"Logan..."

"Eat your breakfast. I gotta go talk with that Professor of yours."

"...Fine, see if I care."

...

"Logan, so good of you to join us. Did you rest well?" Asked the Professor, as he sat behind his desk, the original reports littering the dark, usually clean surface.

Logan grunted as he entered, throwing himself in the last available seat next to Bobby, who looked a little bit like better than he did the day before.

The Professor smiled at the Canadian, his amusement shining through his eyes as he watched the two men on the sofa get comfortable with the added body next to them. "Now that everyone's settled, let us review the events that surrounded this particular assignment. Jean would you care to enlighten the rest of us?"

Jean nodded her hands fiddling with the hologram projector control before standing where everyone could see her, the bright red of her hair catching the sunlight, making it shine even brighter.

"The mutant seems to have the ability to drain an individual's vitality through sexual interaction. He seems to choose victims that are male, in good health and physically strong. He draws them in with a potent pheromone this appears to pull his victims deeper into what Hank and I have dubbed a 'thrall'. When he finally decides on his victim, he has intercourse with them and then drains their energy."

"Why do you suppose he does this?" Asked Ororo, her eyes looking over the copy of the report in her lap.

Jean switched on the hologram projector, the first image showing a human cell. "This is a normal, healthy human cell. Next is a mutant's cell." She said, going to the next slide. "The difference is barely distinguishable, but still present, a very thin cell wall is present in a mutant cell, whereas a normal human doesn't have a wall. In this aspect mutants are more like plants in that we have cell walls. Clear?"

A collections of nods responded, Bobby almost asleep in his seat, Logan nudging him roughly as he began to tip over. The teen jolting awake from the sensation.

The doctor continued, ignoring the teen on the sofa, turning back to her slide show. "This is one of our mutant's cells, see the the difference? The cell wall is much thicker, as well as the mitochondria are enlarged. This a double-edged sword, not only does this prevent sickness, but the enlarged mitochondrian allow for him to go longer without food, while also requiring him to have a vast store of energy to keep himself going. This is what Hank and I believe is the cause of the mutant's need for the energy of others."

"What is the reason behind his constant moving, though I wonder? Was he feeling threatened? What would cause this growing need for more...vitality than he normally received?" Asked the Professor, his brow furrowed under the thoughts circling in his mind.

"We don't know, but it seems to be the source of his nearly constant 'feeding'. When the body is stressed it uses more energy then when a body is at ease. Possibly something in his home life caused him to strike out on his own." Speculated Hank, his eyes scanning the map on the back wall of Xavier's office, trying to find an answer within the color paper.

"Were there any signs of abuse on him, at all: fractures, breaks, bruises?" Asked Scott, bringing the mutant's medical report closer to his face.

Jean looked at the Beast before answering, hoping to confirm her suspicions with her colleague before delving into the topic at hand. "Both Hank and I believe that...while the patient appears to be no older than sixteen, he is in fact much older."

Xavier looked at the doctor, his eyes locking with hers for moment, "Go on, then."

"Well, when the mutant was first captured, he rolled down a hill, injuring his ankle. Logan can confirm that." She said, to which Logan nodded the affirmative.

"He wasn't going to be moving anytime soon."

"Right, but when we got him on the jet, there was no evidence of anything wrong with it. I even x-ray'd it when we returned, nothing."

"So, you're saying that, this mutant is just like Logan?" Said Scott, skepticism apparent in the lines of his face.

Jean shook her head, "No, I'm saying that he's similar to Logan in that he has advanced regeneration abilities."

"Then why does the sedative have an effect on him, when it doesn't on Logan?" Asked Scott, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Jean and I have speculated that Logan, with the lifestyle he's had has been exposed to many different types of medications, and has therefore built up a tolerance to them over time. And since new drugs are just variations of the old ones his body refuses them more easily. We suspect that this little one hasn't been exposed to the amount of things Logan has so he doesn't have the immunity to them yet." Hank lectured, pacing back and forth as he spoke, his eyes wide and glassy in thought.

Charles nodded, his eyes focused far away, in another place, "Well that would explain the maturity of his powers and the control he has over them. I fear that if he had been as old as he looked there would be bodies somewhere."

Scott nodded in agreement, flipping through the medical report, "How long before he becomes active again?"

Jean thought for a moment, "There's no real way to tell. We don't know how long it takes for his bodies to work off chemicals, so it could be anytime now. Don't worry we strapped him to the medical bay and are monitoring his condition for stress."

"This little mutant has been causing quite the stir." Said Scott, massaging the bridge of his to alleviate the pressure there.

"There still is one more surprise." Said Hank, rubbing his hands together in apprehension.

"The more you guys talk about him, I feel like a bigger idiot for not wearing protection." Said Bobby, putting his head in his hands as the older mutants laughed at his expense.

"Don't keep us in suspense." Said Ororo, sitting on the edge of her seat, looking from Hank to Jean to Xavier in his chair, an amused smile making its way across his face as he watched adults he considered his children interact.

Jean smiled nervously, wiping her slightly damp hands on her lab coat, looking ot Logan for a moment. "X-rays and a physical have shown that he has a fully functioning vagina and...uterus."

Silence descended on the room, shock written on the faces of most of the room's occupants, all save Logan who somehow knew that the small mutant in the medical bay had those qualities before hand.

"Oh my god! I didn't use protection!" Said Bobby, his chest heaving in panic as he thought back to the woods in Canada, if what he had entered had been misplaced or if it was normal, but he had nothing to compare it to. He just knew that it had been silky and...hot. Flushing, the teen putting his head in his hands between his knees trying in vain to control his breathing.

Logan felt bad for the kid in that moment, his panic and fear palpable in the sun brightened room. He reached forward, clasping the shocked teen's shoulder in comfort awkwardly. "It probably didn't take, besides you don't know if he's actually ever been...you know...up the duff."

"I think wondering if Bobby has impregnated the kid or not, is the least of our worries right now." Said Hank, as Jean lifted a pager from her belt, its signal blaring in the fairly spacious room.

"Looks like Bobby's baby mama's up from naptime." Said Ororo, chuckling gently as she rose to follow Jean and Hank as they left the room to head to the medical bay.

"Oh god." Groaned Bobby, his face red as he was led by Logan to follow the others, leaving the Professor and Scott.

The Professor smiled as the two men were almost out if sight, "Logan, do bring our guest to come see me once he's calmed a bit."

Logan grunted in response as he led the still panicing teen around the corner that took them out of sight.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Encounters

The room was a mess.

There was broken glass everywhere. Syringes still in their plastic casings were strew about the floor, bandages unrolled and unusable flung around microscopes and computers, an unlocked cabinet of medicine dripped antibiotic and sedatives on to the floor. The steel tables, all seeming to have collided with each other in an attempt to escape to destruction.

The small group of mutants came upon the chaos, eyes glued to the petite figure standing in the middle of the room, his chest heaving in exertion, eyes glowing a sinister poison green, long strands of midnight loose from a braid Jean had tied the night before. His diminutive hands clenched into fists, blood dripping on to the floor from hidden cuts by clasped fingers. He looked wild, like a creature that had gone without real human contact for years.

The X-Men stood in the doorway, blocking the small male's escape, they watched him, watch them, his eyes glittering with malice.

"We have to get in there and administer a sedative." Said Jean, her eyes never leaving the strange mutant's face as she reached into her lab coat, pulling a filled syringe from the breast pocket.

"How many of those do you have?" Asked Hank, his own lab coat stredded and stained with red laying on one of the unfortunate computers.

The red head smiled sympathetically, before shrugging her shoulders, "I only carry one of these, the rest of them are insulin and epinphrine. This here is only for calming distraught children down when they've got themselves worked up. I'm assuming the dosage is the same,considering how small he is."

Logan watched the small mutant, his eyes open for anything sudden movement from the boy, the cold tang of fear sweeping into the older mutant's nose, "He's scared. Rush him and take him down."

Jean glared at the taller mutant, her warm brown eyes taking on a hint of red as the Phoenix made an appearance, "If he's scared then we should contain him and administer the drug. 'Rushing' will only serve as a way to distrust us even more." she said, maternal instincts manifesting themselves in the more untamed form of Jean.

"If you're going to do something, you should do it soon." Said Bobby, as he watched the boy he had given his virginity to, his blue eyes glued to the small form, "He doesn't look like he'll last much longer."

Ororo nodded, her eyes taking in the unsteady knees and heaving chest, sweat beading on the paramour's brow as the strain on his body began to take its toll. "Alright, Logan rush him. Jean give him the sedative. Hank...LOGAN, BOBBY!" Shreiked Ororo as the two brunette mutants rushed toward the smaller mutant, tackling him to the ground.

The petite body went down easily under the weight of the two heavier men, though he pushed and shoved to get away from the large forms. Logan holding the young man's legs while Bobby straddled his waist, trapping the slender wrists above the mutant's head.

"Hurry up and bring the, ARGH!" Yelled Bobby, as his attention was diverted away from the the boy to Jean, the smaller mutate bit into the skin of his wrist, drawing blood he refused to let go.

Logan reached forward, clutching the clenched jaw in his hand he firmly pried it away from Bobby, allowing the teen to get away from the skirmish on the floor.

Jean briskly walked forward her hands busy preparing the syringe, Hank made his way to Bobby as he leant against a wall trying to stem the flow of blood. The red head knelt down beside the struggling pair, pressing a hand into the petite mutant's shoulder, trying to gently calm the male down as the syringe went into his neck. The doctor paused, keeping her hand against the tiny shoulder, waiting until the tensed muscles relaxed under her fingers.

"Okay, you can let him up." She said, rising from her kneeing position to go help Hank clean up Bobby.

Logan rose slowly, rolling the mutant from his side on to his back, meeting wide, glowing emerald eyes, wet with tears, his delicate features twisted in fear. The feral felt the small body shudder as tears made their way down rosy cheeks, a gasp torn from his lips as his eyes met Logan's.

"...Big papa..." The whimper was heartbreaking to the larger mutant, a burning rush of protective emotions flaring in his chest, causing him to wrap his arms around the small mutant as his body continued to relax under the sedative.

Soon the mutant was completely under the drug, his head lolling gently against Logan's shoulder. The others had begun cleaning the medical bay, Bobby looking over every once in a while, his wrist wrapped up, cradled against his chest.

Ororo swept up to the two, her eyes glowing as she clutched a broom in her hand, "Hello, I'm Ororo. This is the first time we've met when you haven't been out cold. It's very nice to meet you."

The poison eyes, glassy with sleep, swung over to the dark skinned woman, taking a moment to adjust properly before a snarl and growl was torn from his throat, sounding more like a kitten than anything else. "Whoa, there bub. You're not goin' anywhere." Said Logan his arms wrapping securely around the small waist, lifting him from the glass covered ground to his feet.

"I wouldn't let go of him, if I were you. He looks like he's gonna collapse." Said Jean, watching the two mutants, the smaller struggling feebly to get away from the burly arms of his captor, while Logan supported his weight against his body.

The taller feral growled at the petite male, glaring down at the long hair, "Chuck wanted to see him, once we had him calm. The way I figure, now's as good a time as any." Said Logan, lifting the small body up into his arms, shushing the boy when he whimpered in complaint.

Jean sighed, moving into one of the closets and coming out, pushing a wheelchair. "Here, take this. He'll be more comfortable this way."

Logan nodded in understanding, placing the small body down into the chair, looking to see Bobby standing in front of the chair with a blanket, "Uh...here." He said handing the material over to the older mutant, before stepping toward the door.

The feral sighed, quickly unfolding the blanket and spreading it across the gray clad knees. "You ready, kid?" He asked, eyes once again straying to emerald green.

The other mutant glared, twisting his face into a snarl, striking Logan weakly across the shoulder before sagging into the chair, huffing in frustration.

"I thought as much. Come on then kid, let's go. Don't want to keep Chuck waiting for us."

"..."

Logan turned the chair around, wheeling the contraption out of the destroyed medical bay. He could feel Bobby's eyes on his back as he approached the door, nearly pleading. Again Logan sighed, he seemed to be doing that a lot as of late, turning around he looked at the boy, jerking his head in the direction of the chair, indicating that Bobby start pushing.

The teen, walked quickly forward, his long legs carrying him quickly to the odd pair. He brushed by Logan, reaching for the handlebars, the older mutant strangely on the verge of snapping at the teen for his proximity to the dazed mutant in the chair. Something in his mind telling him the Bobby had gone further with him that he could ever hope. The feral stepped back from the chair, settling to walk beside it as the trio began their journey to the Professor's office.

The trip was made mostly in silence, every once in a while, Bobby would try to make small talk with Logan and the other mutant, but that all seemed for naught as neither were up for much talking. Though, admittedly Logan was the one with the most say in the matter. Seeing as how the tiny mutant was apparently working through the drugs in his system, at time making the most enticing sounds.

When they finally reached the office, it was as though they could sense the Professor on the other side of the door, waiting. Logan opened the heavy wooden edifice, quietly so as not to disturb any conversation that might be occurring within the room.

Xavier was not alone in the room. Scott sat in the front of the coffee table, pondering a chess board the black and white pieces littering the checked surface. It was obvious that they had both been waiting for the trouble in the medical bay to calm, playing chess to pass the time as they were wont to do on slow day. The Professor always choosing to be white while Scott was black. Usually, the Professor won, but not without being hard-pressed by Scott. This time though, it looked like Scott had the upper hand this game.

The other mutants entered the room, Bobby still pushing the chair, gently, as one would push something fragile and the small mutant did look so breakable in that moment, as though a strong wind would crack something and then the rest of him would follow without any way to stop it.

The Professor looked up from Scott, his eyes taking a moment to readjust to the new light in the dimmed room, before his eyes crinkled up in recognition. "Ah, Logan. So good of you to bring out friend to visit me. Thank you very much. You too, Bobby."

Both brunettes recognized the dismissal, both chose to ignore it.

Xavier laughed queitly turning to face his newest guest, conscious for the first time within the walls of Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters.

"Hello. My name is Professor Charles Xavier. I run a school for mutants. What is your name?"


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10- The Meeting

_"Hello. My name is Professor Charles Xavier. I run a school for mutants. What is your name?"_

The small mutant looked at the Professor, his eyes still slightly glazed over from the drugs lingering in his system, fluttered rapidly as though trying to process the new information, his head lolling to rest against one of the handlebars of the wheelchair. The tiny body heaved with frustration, the shoulders sagging from some invisible weight.

"Let me go."

The words were spoken softly, nearly whispered into the room as the petite male shrank away from the room's occupants. The Professor smiled sadly, his eyes crinkling at the corners as he leant forward in his chair, elbows on his knees and fingers steepled, he watched the other mutant.

"You've caused quite the stir. I'm surprised someone hasn't made the connection already and started a witch hunt for you."

"I wanna go home."

"Where is home?" Asked the Professor, probing gently as the other mutant tried to turn further away from him and closer to Logan.

Emerald green eyes locked with the deep brown of the large feral, a strange sort of calm filled Logan as the diminutive boy continued to watch him. There were memories of that stare he could feel them flitting on the surface of his mind, of how they saw into Logan instead of through, of how everything else melted away when those eyes looked at him like that.

"Let me go." The mutant said, this time his eyes directed at Logan as though he had the power and intention to take him out of this place.

Logan shook his head, watching silently as the green orbs shifted away from him and looked at the wall, weakly reaching up to trace the shafts of light coming in from the partially open curtain, the slim fingers moving in swirls and waves. The Professor observed the two, his eyes trying to piece together the strange familiarity the pair shared.

"Have you met Logan before?"

The petite mutant continued with his tracings his eyelashes fluttering as the drugs surged through his system and he almost dropped off to sleep. Shaking his head to clear it, the male looked briefly at the larger feral behind him before turning to the Professor.

"Not in this life."

Xavier frowned, Scott stood next to him, slightly amused by the newcomer's antics of drugged riddles and refusal to answer. It reminded both men of Scott when had just been taken off the streets and they had kept him sedated after he had attacked one of the other children, when he attempted to find a way out.

"Are you aware of the trouble you've caused?" the Professor asked tiredly, passing his hand in front of his face in frustration as the apparently younger mutant remained silent. It frustrated him that the object of his long time obsession and reluctant affection was ignoring him in favor if the sunlight. But in a way it suited the image the Professor had of his obsession, that he would focus on everything but what was at hand. The mold the older man had created not entirely dismantled.

The small mutant looked at Xavier, his eyes piercing the other's coldly, a bitterness rising in his features, the coral lips curling above slightly elongated eye-teeth. "I did what I had to do. You can't judge me." He rasped, straightening his the wheelchair to his full seated height. The dim light of the room casting his features in shadow making them appear more aristocratic as he stared down the Professor with poison green eyes.

"You killed two kids, bub. You can't say that that doesn't entitle us to make some assumptions." Said Logan, smelling the pheromone building slightly in the air as response to the youth's agitation. He made a mental note to tell Jean about it later, before reaching forward and pressing a hand to the tender neck of the fragile form in the chair.

"They had it coming to them." Said the paramour, shrinking down into his seat again, away from the large feral's hand. Logan followed the teen, grabbing his neck tightly and lifting him up to sit higher in the chair.

"Did they deserve to die. Who named you their judge?" Snarled the wolverine, his pupils enlarging as he felt the blood of the small mutant race under his hand.

The boy seemed to fold in on himself then, his eyes closing as they watered with tears, he tried in vain to wrench himself away from Logan, crying out softly when he sensed the boy with the blue eyes stalk forward and push at the larger man's hand.

"Leave him alone!" said Bobby, somehow managing to lift the heavy hand away from the slender neck of the strange mutant, unable to watch the ongoing interrogation any longer.

"Mr. Drake, I think it's necessary that you leave. You are unable to see this situation objectively -"

"If you keep this up, what makes you any better than Magneto!" Said the irate teen, brushing his fingertips over the healing bruises left by Logan's grip on the small male.

"Bobby, you have to understand-" Coaxed Scott, trying to sooth the teen.

"No, you said this was supposed to be a place that people could find a place when they had none. You said that everyone here would never come to any harm. Did you lie?"

The Professor looked at his student, the earnest expression on his face as he stood between Logan and boy he gave his virginity to and something seemed to snap into focus. What had they been thinking? They had forcibly removed someone from their chosen environment, though with the intent of protecting both the mutant and its targets, but then they had proceeded to manhandle one of their own. They had only been trying to understand, but had ended up becoming like those they were fighting against. Charles sighed heavily, leaning back in his chair, his hands pressed into his eyes trying to stop the fatigue that had been plaguing him for the past few months from showing through.

The older man looked up at the one he had caused such pain and distress to and met glossy sea green eyes still wet with unshed tears. It had completely escaped the telepath that this whole situation may have been frightening or unwanted to the other mutant. That maybe he had never wanted to be found by others like him, to remain anonymous to the world, for wasn't that what the X-Men had been fighting for this whole time: to coexist with the world around them? But in this mad dash to progress they had forgotten about those that may have wanted to remove themselves from conflict, as Logan had once wanted.

"...I'm so...sorry. I...I shouldn't have...It's just that I've been observing your movements for years and I...No, there is no excuse for this. I apologize. It was sincerely not my intent to treat you in such a manner. I merely wanted to have the pleasure of meeting you and your apparent feeding frenzy proved to be the most opportune time...I don't know what else I can say to make this right." He said looking into those eyes he had longed to see for so many years, praying that the anguish he felt was conveyed.

The small mutant looked up at the Professor, his studying the slightly aged face before him seeming to ponder the weight of some decision before sighing heavily against his chair and toward Bobby. As he appeared to calm as he leant near the ice mutant, Logan noted the levels of pheromone decrease to minimal, lingering just on the surface of the mutant's skin. Green eyes looked up into deep brown before shifting toward the clear blue of his rescuer.

There was something odd about the effect the other mutant seemed to have on Bobby. Almost as if his mere presence could produce for a more aggressive, domineering attitude than what was currently present. Bobby wanted to ask the small creature if there was something wrong with him that made those feelings come to the forefront, or if it was just a side effect of the thrall, but now wasn't the proper time to ask those kinds of questions. Besides he still had Rogue to deal with, but still the teen looked down at his paramour, the strange feelings of protectiveness and anger he experienced during his confrontation with the Professor cooling before tucking themselves away to be examined later.

For whatever reason the short moment of eye contact seemed to satisfy some requirement of the strange mutant as he turned to face the Professor, a hint of frustration in the set of his mouth and the tightness of his eyes. He reached his hand out before in a near replication of Xavier's earlier actions.

"My name is Hayden James Potter, the pleasure is all mine."

**Sorry I've neglecting this story it was not my intent but school and work have been taking up a lot of my time. Here's my apology chapter...sorry for making people wait so long.**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11- Xavier's Vices

In many ways, Charles Xavier's life was built around colossal shifts in his otherwise well ordered life. He was a reclusive philanthropist before he had met Eric Lyncher and became infected with his charisma and ideas of a unified world. He had worked tirelessly toward equality for mutants in a world of fear and prejudice, had clung to ideals that, to many, seemed foolish- even Eric had called them fairytales- but he had held out hope.

It had been exhausting and fights with Eric, steady and full of banter in the beginning, were increasing as they acquired more mutants to their cause, yet was not the same cause that Eric had first seduced him with. It had changed, mutated as new environments were introduced. The knowledge of the X gene was uncovered, people's fear of the unknown increased as did the attacks against mutants.

Eric had been livid, the scars from the Holocaust ripped open as the bodies of mutants were turned up from shallow graves. He had wanted to fight back, retaliate and show 'those humans' what mutants were capable of in comparison to their guns and bats, yet Charles still refused to succession through fear.

They had gone their separate ways soon after, Charles trapped in a newly acquired wheelchair and Eric looking to cause change through his own brand of 'progress'. Charles had never felt more useless in his life.

Then Scott had come into his life. This quiet teen from the streets, eyes closed to prevent harm from coming to those who had harmed him, so innocent and yet damaged from abuse. Many had disregarded Scott: Jean had little time then, preparing for her residency and Hank just finishing his internship-his mutation covered by a clever cloaking device, Ororo busy testing her limits in some secluded woods behind the house, Scott had barely entered his sophomore year of high school. Between the three older mutants, they were barely at the manor long enough to say hello before they were gone again.

Scott went about the manor blind for weeks before Charles had given in and called Eric to help create a device that would allow the currently silent teen to see without fear of harming anyone. Once Eric had arrived, smug from some twisted sense of triumph, it wasn't long before the Ruby Quartz eye glasses were created and Scott had smiled briefly when he opened his eyes and nothing was obliterated.

It was in that time that Eric had taken an interest in Scott's ability. He was starting to come around more, spending time with the teen, though for the most part they sat in silence playing chess. Scott could have cared less in the beginning, preferring his audio books to human contact but he really couldn't say no to the older man. Soon, Eric started filling the adolescent with the same bitterness that he held for humans, reminding him of what they had done to him when he was blinded on the streets.

It wasn't long before Scott began harboring a silent lingering hatred for those who had hurt him, it wasn't as strong as Eric would have liked, but it was all he was able to get from the teen before Charles had asked him to leave, to take his poison elsewhere. Eric had gone without complaint, but not before stating what a disappointment Scott had been in the end.

Scott had become angry at Eric for abandoning him just when he felt as though he could trust the older man, someone who had spent time and effort for what everyone had called a lost cause. Eric had cared, for a time, about Scott's well being, had provided affection where it had been so desperately needed and then just as quickly had turned and abandoned like so many others before him.

He had needed someone to hold on to, and Charles his mind swamped with plans for change and searching out mutants to help aid in his cause, had been the only one in an otherwise empty manor. Scott had come to him late one night, silent as always, a robe the only thing between his skin and the moonlight streaming in from outside. The teen had lain down next to Charles, warm and soft against his side, the slow rise and fall of his chest causing air to ghost over the older man's collar bone as Scott rested his head against the broad shoulder, whispering so quietly that the telepath had thought it was all just a dream. Then he had heard it again, this time coupled with a tentative kiss placed under his collar bone and shook Charles to the core.

"Please"

Scott's first word since he had been at the manor was Charles' undoing. The teen's fragile form pulled gently to rest atop the paralyzed man, the robe sliding down the youth's slender shoulders revealing silken skin that shone white in the moon. Charles couldn't resist the urge to touch, his hands coming to rest on the slim hips thumbs pressing into sharply defined hipbones the youth's body radiating heat into the older man's fingers. The Ruby Quartz glasses secured behind Scott's ears, the pair were soon an entangled mass of limbs desperate for contact that had been sadly remiss in both parties' lives.

Soon, Charles watched Scott as he rode the older man, a sheen of sweat glistened against his skin as he panted wantonly, his head tossed back to expose his neck in a primal need to be marked as he set a furious pace. Of course Charles, ever the gentleman, fulfilled this silently spoken request as he leant up from the waist to press kiss swollen lips to the pulse point that throbbed in the youth's swan-like neck, causing the teen to gasp and undulate faster above his mentor.

They reached their peaks together, Charles catching Scott against his chest as he collapse from the force of his orgasm, wrapping his strong arms around the child as he shivered, on the verge of tears as he tried to regain control of himself. The older mutant rocked the boy, slipping cautiously from the smaller form, gently shushing the youth in his arms as he felt a few tears fall against his chest.

Gently, so as not to dislodge Scott from his perch, Charles maneuvered the blankets up around the younger's shoulders, tucking the slim form tighter against his chest. It wasn't long til Scott was sound asleep, curled against the older mutant, features relaxed, the usual elongated almost army officer haircut released from its customary form, warm cinnamon strands curling infront of the Ruby Quartz glasses, a pale, finely boned hand resting on Charles chest. The youth was so unburdened in that moment, his age so much more apparent than in the child's wakeful hours, where he held himself with a casual rigidity that he must have picked up from his father.

The sixteen year old was an innocent in this new world, but they had made him a pawn: Eric with his bitter talk of war, the humans and their hatred, even Charles and their coupling had been another way to control the youth in some respect. Though Xavier had not intended it to happen he did not say no to the teen, whom had been looking so desperately for some connection after a father figure had abandoned him. No, instead Charles had all but encouraged the boy to sleep with him, Scott shifted closer, long legs hiked up to rest across Xavier's own useless legs before settling back down into sleep.

The guilt tore through the older man as he felt the warmth of the smaller body as it rested against him. Charles had played a role in Scott's need for contact, he had failed to guide him, in many ways he hadn't been there when he should have been, had allowed Eric to become close to the fragile teen when he knew it would only end in heartache. If anything the older mutant should have seen this coming, but he had refused to believe that it would get this far, Scott was inexperienced, reclusive, and yet an extrovert at heart, his need for human connection would have driven him to this point if not carefully monitored. Charles Xavier had failed and the evidence was lying beside him.

The next day had been filled with regret and avoidance on Charles' part, but Scott for the first time in a long while seemed, at peace. He knew that the telepath would not abandon him now without a resounding guilt scorching his conscience, Scott could breathe again. But Charles was suffocating. He cared deeply for Scott, without a doubt he was attractive, quiet, thoughtful, everything that the telepath looked for in a partner, though of course they would have been of an appropriate age. But Scott had been a mistake, no not a mistake, a miscalculation on Xavier's part; he hadn't expected the teen to develop a need for companionship as he was now exhibiting. He should have seen that coming, especially after Eric had left, the boy was lonely. But the relationship between Charles and Scott should not have gone beyond that of a mentorship, now they destinies were entwined, their individual loneliness the ties that bound them together.

There could not be a repeat of that night, no matter what happened, they could not afford to indulge such trysts. Charles needed a way out, a way to keep Scott close, but still at an appropriate distance. It was this desperate, selfish reason that led to the creation of the school for young mutants, a sanctuary for those who needed a place to go. Scott was an ambassador of sorts, silent, but a comfort to those who came from similar backgrounds. It was a perfect fit for both of them; they worked closely together for the good of the students but were not actually in close quarters anymore. It was a functioning, professional relationship, but retained an intimacy that stemmed from that night; a soft touch on the arm, or a kiss on the forehead was all Scott needed to feel loved.

Then Jean had come home from residency. She had been refused for a position at any hospital due to her psychiatric evaluation stating that she was mentally unstable. So, she had returned to the manor in disgrace. It was then in her anger and frustration that she noticed Scott, a silent, shy, supportive entity just finishing his second year of high school and she had seen her salvation. Jean had started to hound the teen after that, prodding, examining, observing, and always writing in her notebook when Scott reacted to some stimuli. She began making schematics after that, doodling of visors and suits, researching materials that were resilient against constant abuse. Then with findings in hand she had sent them with a large chunk of Ruby Quartz to a friend from college with a certain way with metals and a degree in design. A few weeks later a package came in the mail, by dinner Jean had presented them to Scott as a birthday present, their purpose evident.

Xavier had been furious. He had never wanted Scott to go on mission, no matter his age, Scott was meant to stay safe, in the manor with him. He had told the teen as much later that night, when they were completing a test with Cerebro. Scott had been thoughtful, more so than usual, nodding absently as the Professor spoke of adjustments that were being made to the X-Men's' duties and Hank's work with some government policy after finishing his internship with flying colors, but that was really nothing out of the ordinary. Charles thought his fears unfounded, Scott hated violence with a passion, he avoided the other boys when they were rowdy and read books in the library when boxing was taught in his physical education.

So to say Charles was surprised when Scott appeared at Danger Room, a place he took great lengths to avoid, dressed in the required uniform, was an understatement. But Charles couldn't say no and Scott excelled in combat so they both kept their silence and continued their lives as normally as possible.

Then again, Jean disrupted their lives, ensnaring Scott in her twisted ploy for attention, guilting the silent, fragile teen into sleeping with her, as a thank you for all that she had done for him. Of course Xavier knew when it happened; Scott couldn't look him in the eye and had taken to skipping sessions in the Danger Room to avoid him. It was difficult for the both of them and yet Charles didn't blame the teen for his infidelity, he was vulnerable to the desires of others, trying to please those around him. That was why the older mutant tried to keep him close, to perhaps save him from unnecessary hurt, but again he had failed to protect his student.

As time passed, the guilt lessened on both sides, but through mutual agreement Scott moved into the attic, away from Jean, who refused to leave Scott alone, and from the Professor. Both felt the separation immediately. Scott lost weight, spent more time in the library and his room, reading or studying for his advanced junior courses, he threw himself into his studies. Charles wasn't much better. He spent hours in meetings with Hank talking about government policy and legislature, when he wasn't with the blue mutant; Charles spent the remainder of his time in Cerebro, searching out mutants simply to observe their range of powers.

It was at this time that Charles stumbled across a very busy mutant. This mutant seemed to split its time between constant motion and then would disappear for weeks, before the repeating the cycle. The cyclical movement of the mutant was a balm to Xavier's troubled mind, the repetition was familiar, expected and harmless, he had checked the locations of the other mutant and nothing had ever turned up, it was what he needed now that Scott was submerged in his own troubles. So, the older mutant had taken to watching this strange mutant, charting movements and finding local haunts, until the mutant would disappear for a time, wiped completely from Cerebro. During those times of silence, Charles would worry, about Scott and the other mutant, he had the other labeled on Cerebro as Shadow, but he would never admit to affection for an unknown mutant.

The days the other mutant was on Cerebro were good days and Charles would watch his Shadow until Jean would call him to dinner. He would go dreading those moments of sitting in silence. Scott on his right, his current novel resting in his lap, pushing food around his plate, he rarely ate anything, but Ororo was worked with him at mealtimes, coaxing him into eating calorie rich food, but meat held little interest for him currently so it was difficult to make him gain weight. Jean would fidget in her seat, before finally settling down to eat, laughing to herself at some random thought crossing her brainwaves. Hank would be looking over that day's policy, a hi-liter in one hand, his fork in the other, muttering softly under his breath at some discrepancies from previously studied legislature.

Charles would watch the proceedings with his usual indulgent smile, they were all creatures of habit and to make them actually converse at dinner would only lead to unnecessary tension in his little family. So, he continued to sit in silence, bidding his time until he could return to Cerebro and continue to watch the Shadow flit across the states.


	12. Chapter 12

Ch 12-Misunderstandings

It was difficult to say exactly what happened after the small mutant returned Xavier's earlier gesture, a fog had seemed to have fallen over the occupants of the room, in a way; dulling their thoughts and making action seem a tedious notion meant for others. There was no real way to tell how long this feeling of muteness lasted, but it appeared as though the whole mansion had been under the strange feeling, as the students did not leave their desks, nor the teachers their post, even Mrs. Weasley , the mansion's cook seemed glued to her chair. But there was no panic; the dullness of whatever presence had infiltrated the school's ranks was as ambivalent as it was ubiquitous.

It wasn't until the sun was reaching its hiding place among the trees that Logan felt a shudder of release pass through his body, the suddenly stiff joints and cramped muscles seeming to groan in protest as he forced himself from the strangely familiar stupor. He had felt like this had happened before, but the memory was distant. Like a waking dream, it lingered just on the edges of his conscious mind. The remembrance flitted for a moment, before he could glimpse the tell-tale image of bright green eyes and apple scented skin, wild raven hair obscuring all but the eyes as they stared at Logan, and then it was gone.

The object of his memories standing before the large bay window, his thin arms wrapped around his torso as he shivered, his eyes retaining the effects of the drugs as he turned to look at Logan.

"Hi," he said, voice rasping against a dry throat as the larger mutant continued to stare at him.

"What's wrong with them?" That came out as more of a growl than he had meant it to, but Logan continued, because it wasn't important.

The smaller mutant stepped back from the window, turning to face Logan completely, the sharp green gaze sad. "You don' remember me, do you?"

The older man breath caught, his warm honey-brown eyes raking over the petite form as image after image bombarded him brain with moments from what seemed like so very long ago; of laughter and stolen kisses under a full moon, all revolving around the same stunning eyes and dark hair.

"I don't know." He said, biting his tongue to stop the truth from surfacing, preventing Logan from being in such a vulnerable position. "What did you do to them?"

Hayden sighed, his tearing his eyes away from the taller mutant to survey his handiwork. "I wanted them ta know what it feels like ta be completely at someone else's mercy. I wanted them ta be as vulnerable as they made me." His smirk was twisted, contorting his face into a bitter snarl, resembling the feline predator his pheromone smelled of.

"It was for your own protection and ours, you were out of control and –"

"Who died and made you God?" The smaller mutant snapped, strutting up to Logan in his bare feet til he stood toe to toe with the elder. "I wasn't hurting anyone!"

"You killed two people!"

"Ya already said that and I told ya, they had it comin' ta 'em!"

Logan felt his smile curl cruelly on to his face, he had him now. "What could have possibly made you think that two teenage boys could do anything that would justify you killing them in cold blood."

"They was hurtin' little girls!" Hayden snarled, his eyes wide in anger, thin chest heaving with emotion as he glared up into the taller mutant's face.

Logan paused for a moment, a stinging comment lingering bitterly on his tongue, as he looked at the smaller mutant, Hayden, as though for the first time. "What do you mean they were hurting little girls?" He asked, though he loathed hearing the answer.

Hayden sighed desperately as he ran a hand through his ruined braid, eyes almost pleading with Logan as he spoke, "They would mess with 'em, ya know, touch 'em and hurt 'em and stuff like that. I couldn't just stand by and watch 'em do it anymore! I had to do somethin'!"

"Wait, so you killed those two kids to… keep little girls from gettin' hurt anymore?" Logan was at a loss for words, because really, what could he say. They, the powerful, do-gooders, the X-Men had gotten it all wrong.

"Look bub—"

"Harry, don' call me bub." Puffed Hayden, cheeks pinked from frustration.

"…if you're sayin' what I think you're sayin' then you haven't really hurt anyone that didn't deserve it."

The smaller mutant looked up at Logan exasperatedly, as his cheeks puffed and lips pursed to form a pout as he nodded his head. "That's been what I've been trying ta tell ya! I didn' hurt no body!"

"….I need a drink." The older feral said as he made his way over to the still frozen professor's decanters, shuffling the containers around, trying to find the scotch.

"But Jimmy, I—"

Logan spun away from the table, searching out the paramour, as his mind whirled with all the memories of decades past, but this time instead of the usual dream-like moments, there was chaos, screaming, blood, death all seemingly from different points in history, but they all contained Harry, who remained the same.

"How do you know that name? …How do you know me?" Gasped Logan, his brain pounding behind his eyes as it was continually struck with memory after memory. He shuddered as he saw himself, claws made of bone, thrust deep into another man's chest while the small fey-like boy that now stood before him, lay weeping on the ground, clothing torn from his body, bruises briefly marring the once unblemished skin.

But Harry stood back watching, silent, as green eyes roved over Logan's face with such familiarity and desperation that the older mutant was left speechless. He mirrored the paramour, as slowly, the tiny form moved to stand before Logan, bright green eyes boring into warm brown, as finely boned hands, feather light, held his weather worn face. "I can't keep 'em under for much longer. _Don't let them hurt me anymore Big Papa….please."_ murmured Hayden, brushing his soft lips gently against Logan's own chapped ones.

The words were whispered, so softly and with such need, that Logan could only nod, his mind going into overdrive as the request was tacked to his brain as a necessity. The honey-coated words enfolding all previous plans of subterfuge and placing this small mutant as the elder feral's main priority.

And that was what frightened Logan most of all.

It wasn't long after this exchange that Professor Xavier started to stir under the paramour's influence, his eyes shifting from his lap to the other occupants landing quietly on Scott's shuddering form before settling on Hayden and Logan.

"That was an impressive display Mr. Potter, but highly uncalled for, I'm afraid. If you would, please refrain from using that on my students and staff, some of them have a delicate disposition to mind manipulation." Said Xavier, his eyes, hard from addressing Hayden, softened as they turned back to observe Scott as he stumbled to the nearby couch.

"Are you alright, Mr. Summers?" Asked Bobby, as he watched his mentor, seem so disoriented and uncontrolled, laying himself at full length along the soft, well used leather sofa, a groan escaping the older man in acknowledgement.

"He'll recover in time Bobby, no need to worry." Xavier smiled softly at the prone form of his companion, before turning back to Logan and Hayden. "Will you stay with us, Mr. Potter?"

Harry frowned, his arms coming to wrap around himself defensively, "I thought you were gonna let me go?" He said, eyes deepening as a look of exhaustion stole over his face, he wasn't strong enough to fight his way out of this place. The feeding he had from the teen a few feet from him nearly spent with the use of his powers.

The professor nodded, his eyes observing the small mutant as he seemed to fold in on himself, "Yes, you are free to leave at anytime. I can't, in good conscience, keep you here. But I hope you would consider staying with us for awhile, as a guest, Logan can serve as your escort."

"Now look here Chuck, I ain't nobody's babysitter." Growled Logan, his eye teeth flashing in annoyance as he looked to the telepath, though he was curious about this strange mutant he was in no hurry to be alone for any long periods of time.

Bobby perked at Logan's exclamation, this was his chance. "I'll do it!" The paramour, Hayden, blinked up at the teenager's enthusiasm, causing Bobby to cringe at himself, "If you decide to stay for awhile, that is."

Harry looked back at the ice mutant, almost forgetting about entirely about the tall teen, his lack of presence must have led to an easy dismissal in general, which could have been seen as a blessing and a curse, especially at his age. The paramour sighed, his shoulders sagging as he looked over the boy he had mated with, he couldn't leave the mutant so susceptible to others influence. A weak mate was a dead mate and it was so hard finding such a power mutant in Harry's usual haunts.

"I'll stay, for awhile at least." Said Hayden, his eyes never leaving the dork that he had claimed as his mate, "But I reserve the right ta leave, no questions asked. Got it?"

It was Bobby answered, bobbing his head up and down, smiling happily at the tiny paramour's compliance. Logan sighed, thinking on how his life had just gotten more complicated, while the Professor only smiled, no yet daring to hope that may he could make everything right again.

Scott turned over on the couch, facing away from the exchange as the side effects of the mind manipulation pounded heavy staccato against his skull, wishing for the darkened room and soft bedclothes of the master bedroom.

**Please read for some clarification:**

**Ok, so this is my second chapter after a year long hiatus. Just wanted to let ya'll know a few things to, hopefully, answer some of your questions about this story and where it is going. **

**1. Harry is a boy, technically speaking. He refers to himself as a boy, he was born a boy, it is simply his mutation that has altered his genitals and reproductive system, and this makes him a succubus (the female bits and going after men) not an incubus, at least in my reasoning.**

**2. The pairing….which apparently still eludes people, is going to end up being Bobby/Harry. Yes, I know this will make some of you cry, it kind of makes me cry, but there is a good reason, which you will learn about later on, possibly in this story, possibly in another, (hint: this means a sequel, or a prequel).**

**3. The plot thickens a lot more from here on out, so if you haven't read this in awhile, I advise you now to reread and get yourself reacquainted with this story, cause you're about to get mind-fucked. **


	13. Chapter 13

Ch 13-Journey Home

_The moon was full that night and the crickets sang softly into the warm summer air as James watched the couple sway gently by the lake where their platoon had camped for the night. Harry looked tiny pressed against Victor's chest, barely reaching the middle of the large feral's chest and yet looking completely at peace when wrapped in the usually aggressive man's arms. _

_It was dangerous for them to be together, not just because of their genders,but also having to deal with the stigma that Harry's Southern heritage brought into the camp, that coupled with his fragile appearance and soft voice led to ridicule and cruelty that followed the young mutant wherever he went. It was a miracle that Harry hadn't left a long time ago. But Sherman had taken the boy under his wing, making him his aide, keeping him close and treating him like one of his men. _

_It was at this time that the relationship between Victor and Harry started to bloom, both were feline in nature, though Victor lacked the grace and agility that was innate in Harry, it didn't stop the pair from disappearing for hours on end to play in the forests or tall grasses surrounding their current camp. James didn't stop them, how could he when he hadn't seen this side of his brother since before they had left Canada: no it was good for Victor to relax and find someone playful and so full of life to expend the pent up energy that would leave their companions suspicious. It didn't stop James from feeling that twinge of jealousy when Harry looked up through long inky black lashes at Victor, his green eyes darkening a primal need for closeness, releasing a pheromone to lure Victor even further into the lull of mating. _

_They would be gone til the next day, no else made note of their absence, but James felt the ache of loneliness reverberate in his chest as he waited for them to return. Only to turn away when they did, the apparent closeness of the couple too much for him to handle. _

_Which led to the scene playing out before him; the couple under the moonlight, saying their goodbyes for however long they were going to be seperated. Victor had been chosen for a mission by Sherman, sending him far from the platoon and Harry, into the enemies camp as he tried to get close to their General. _

_"I don' want ya ta go." It was a the first time that Harry had spoken since discovering the news of his lover's departure, preferring to cling to the older man in desperation and sadness than speak anything aloud. _

_Victor chuckled softly and in a rare display of tenderness, bent down to kiss the top of his mate's riotous midnight curls, his arms wrapping about the slender shoulders pulling the youth impossibly closer. "I won't be gone long." He said gruffly, burying his face into the apple scented hair, looking to where he knew Logan hid in the underbrush. "Besides, Jimmy will watch over you."_

_The youth sighed softly, feeling the warmth of the large body as Victor breathed deeply, filling his chest with air before releasing it and pulling away from the small form. "You have ta go." Said Harry, looking into the brush where Jimmy tried, failing miserably, to hide. _

_Victor nodded, pressing a weighted kiss to his mate's lips before slipping away into the night, leaving Harry to curl in on himself, his legs giving out, as soon as his scent drifted away. He wasn't crying, per se, but the smell of tears lay heavily in the air as Jimmy crept forward, careful to avoid startling the seemingly fragile boy. _

_"Ya don' have ta sneak around, I know you're there." James wasn't surprised that the small feral had known of his presence, he was a well honed feline with a lot of natural instincts of a small predator, so he was nearly hyper aware of his surroundings. _

_The larger, more solidly built mutant sat next to the General's aide, pressing againt his side in an effort to offer comfort, as he used to do with Victor, smiling soft as the warm body pressed back in response, resting his head on the large shoulder. "I miss 'im already."_

_James nodded, wrapping his arm around the youth in security, "I know." He said softly, looking down at the youth who somehow had become so dear to James. _

_"Sherman is trying ta punish me for sneakin' around with Victor, I just know it. Says he no good for me, that he's dangerous. Like I don' already know." Harry ranted, pouting at the father figure that always tried so hard to seperate the couple, fearing that Victor's known history of violence would somehow impact Harry. _

_James worried about the same thing, because even then there was a darkness in Victor, that had nothing to do with his feral nature, but his human side, something that sought to destroy everything in its path. It scared Jimmy sometimes, to see the man he called brother act out so violently toward another human being, though on the battle field it was seen as bravery, off it merely cruelty. That to imagine this small, delicate being leant against him so trustingly to maybe suffer under such derangement was unfathomable to James, but again there was nothing he could do. Harry wasn't being harmed and Victor was strangely gentle with the petite Southerner, for all intents and purposes there was nothing wrong. _

_"He is dangerous, but not to you, I think." Whispered James, standing when the smell of rain came in on the wind, he had to get Harry back to his tent before it started to pour. "Come on it's going-"_

_"Ta rain. I know." Harry stood from the grass, his hair now being tugged in all directions from the wind, clouds rolling in, the smell of rain heavy in the air. Logan followed the small mutant back through the uncut brush back to the camp, where the fires burned low and all was quiet. _

_Harry's tent was next to Sherman's at the center of camp, which he entered and tied the flap closed before James could follow. "Good night." He snapped from inside before blowing out the candle._

_"Good night." James said, sighing as he turned and made his way back to his own tent._

Logan's eyes snapped open as the dream receded back into his mind as he laid in bed, the sound of birds outside of the window coupled with the light from the sun streaming into the room managed to wake Logan fully from his sleep. He sighed, thinking back over the past few days as Hayden, Harry, had settled into life at the mansion, Bobby and a reluctant Marie, his constant companions as he explored the huge house and its occupants, even going so far as to sitting in on one of Scott's English Lit class, his legs swinging like a child's from his perch on a bookcase.

It was a strange experience to say the least, Logan's memories coming back slowly, bit by bit, as he continued to observe the diminutive mutant stalk about, ever the curious cat. It was like watching something familiar, a home video, like the things Harry was doing was just so familiar, the way he basked in a sunny spot on one of the plush couches, or charmed Scott into having tea and they would talk for hours about who knows what. It was all familiar in some way, though the circumstances would change, the image remained.

"So your memory is returning? That is good news." Said the professor, one afternoon in his office, the curtains pulled back from the window to watch as some of the students lingered out of doors on the lawn, soaking in the last bit of heat from the sun before retreating back into the mansion for the evening. Scott and Harry sitting quietly under a tree, travel mugs and a stack of books beside them as they talked.

"I think it's because of Harry. He's there more often than not." Stated Logan as way of acknowledgement, his eyes tracing over the pair under the tree as Xavier did the same, though the telepath spent more time on Scott than his previous obsession.

Charles smiled as both men laughed, Harry lifting a hand to wave at Bobby as the ice mutant trekked toward the tree, his step confident and sure, such a difference from a week ago. "Isn't it amazing the difference that one person can make in the lives of many? I cannot help but be surprised at the changes that can be invoked by the right kind of stimuli."

Logan nodded as he watched Bobby reach Hayden's side, leaning down to press a chaste kiss to his paramour's cheek, before sitting down beside the two men. "The kid's really stepped up lately, in everything looks like." He said, eyes scanning the lawn until they landed on Marie a few yards off with Jubilee and Kitty, the darkly clad girl starring off into the direction of her boyfriend. "Well, almost everything."

Bobby had...grown in some unfathomable way. It was almost as if a switch had been flipped and Bobby's balls had dropped. He was manly, confident and humorous where before he had been bland and unimpressive though he was tall, his demeanor left much to be desired. The change was almost unexplainable, other than it had all begun once Hayden had entered the mansion. He had taken Bobby under his wing, subtly teaching him about being a man, the youth flourishing under the attention the other mutant gave him until he was on his way to becoming the well-rounded "All American" man.

It was a beautiful, if strange sight to see the change in Bobby. He had been such a shy, quiet boy, reminiscent of Scott at that age, but with so much potential for leadership, the way the boy held himself when no one else was supposed to be watching, full of unformed strength and confidence. But now, the ice mutant was coming into his own, with a little help, he was becoming the man that Xavier saw as maybe one day leading the X-Men.

"He's growing into himself, with Mr. Potter's guidance, of course, but you can't say you didn't see it coming. Especially when Marie is sometimes distant from him and the loss of John hurt them both deeply." Said Xavier, his eyes clouded with memories of that time at Alkali Lake, worrying about the children and his X-Men, of Scott and what Strykker did to him in their time in that lab. The leader refusing to talk about it, saying it was nothing and Charles abstaining from burrowing into the younger mutant's mind, refusing to cause Scott anymore harm.

But there was no doubt that the experience hadn't affected Scott in some way. He still had not returned to the field, preferring to stay at the manor and handle the minute details of each mission, staying in contact with the dispatched teams through any trouble, ready to guide from the safety of his strategy room in the basement. Sometimes, his hands shook from anxiety and he lost all confidence himself, walking the mansion at odd hours of the night, reading books and writing articles, a novel even. His chosen profession became his escape from the terrors of his undisclosed mind.

While it was heartbreaking to see, because Scott had never been very confident to begin with, but Charles couldn't help but feel relieved. He could keep Scott safe at the mansion, soothe the hurts of his past, recent or otherwise, and selfishly talk with the younger mutant as long as he wanted. And Xavier loved it. It was almost like tasting the notes of a fine wine, layer by layer his pupil's mind was unwrapped before his eyes and set before him, a feast for any intellectual. There was so much that the professor had missed when he had made the decision to, essentially, remove Scott from his intimate life after their one night affair. So many thoughts and ideas, dreams and revelations, all so intricately woven into each other that all the dilemmas of mankind seemed solvable, inspiring a shift in Xavier's own work in the government.

The professor smiled, though it was tinged with sadness at trio under the tree, he had begun making changes in the infrastructure both in legislature regarding mutants and with the use of the X-Men, repurposing both into things that would protect mutants not only from humans but from other mutants as well. Jean, of course, wasn't happy, but then again since Scott had moved out of their shared bedroom and back into the attic of his teen years, nothing could make her happy. No matter, it wasn't her place to question his decisions and reasons, or his relationships as she had been lately in regards to Scott.

"Everything seems too...easy right now. My memories are comin' back, Bobby's steppin' up, Slim finally left Jean and you changing the way X-Men work. It all seems a little too convenient." Said Logan, his eyes hard as he looked down on the remaining few people on the lawn, brown eyes locking with green as Harry followed the rest of his group back into the mansion as the wind started to pick up.

Xavier nodded in agreement, it was all falling into place a little too perfectly, especially after what had happened at Alkali Lake, but there really was no way he could stop it, no way he was willing to stop it, because that would mean Hayden would leave and there was still a part a him, a selfish childish part, that refused to let the petite mutant go so soon. "I see what you mean, but there really is nothing we can do at the moment."

Logan saw the dismissal immediately and got up to leave, dinner was being served in the dining hall and he had promised Marie he would eat with her. The professor had a private dinner with Scott most nights and so didn't make it down to the dining hall often. "Good night, Professor."

"Good night, Logan. Do keep me aprised of your memories?"

"I will."

Logan ran into Scott on his way out to the elevator, wearing a crisp white oxford and pressed slacks, an almost militant quality about the styling of his hair. He looked nice, clean cut and smooth, the burden of leadership no longer such a heavy weight on his shoulders and now a tentative spring in his step, almost as though he was afraid of what it meant, that coincided with the arrival of Hayden.

So Logan had to stop and ponder his dilemma, on one hand of all the good the small mutant was doing for the inhabitants of the manor, bringing life and security after such a dark time, but there was something going on. A darkness in Harry's eyes when he thought no one was watching, a haggard appearance crossing his face when he turned into the shadows. It could have been from lack of feeding, because no one had shown signs of the feral's more deviant behavior, or it could have been something external, something sinister that was bothering the mutant. There was really no way to tell though and Logan really didn't care to know until Harry's position in his past was clear, or something came to the mansion.

But, until either of those happened, it really wasn't any of his business.


	14. Chapter 14

Ch 14- Affection

Logan could hear the hushed laughter from the abandoned classroom across the hall. It was soft, almost unnoticeable, unless your mutation dealt with heightened senses, and was accompanied by a murmur and a gasp before quieting completely. The feral grinned, classes were in session, so whoever was in that room should be in class with others, which meant those kids in there were going to have to suffer some embarassment from Logan and Professor X.

Striding toward the door, the Wolverine smirked as he heard the soft gasping of two kids trying to be quiet, knocking once before throwing open the foolishly unlocked door, only to be met with Bobby and Harry, the smaller mutant's back pressed against the wall. The teen remained oblivious to the intrusion, obviously trapped in a lust induced haze as he continued to undulate againt his partner. Bobby's shirt, once pressed and neat, now torn and wrinkled, exposing the welts littering his shoulders and back, the culprits now white knuckled, gripped at prominent shoulder blades.

The older mutant watched the pair, unsure as what to do, he was in the room, which given normal circumstances should have stopped the couple from continuing to copulate, but seemed to have opposite effect as Harry looked over the taller boy's shoulder to lock eyes with Logan, smoldering a dark forest green, before wrapping his legs more securely around the boy and pulling him closer to his body. This seemed to cause something in Bobby to snap, driving him on harder, faster against Harry, making the small form slid roughly on the wall, leaving them both gasping as they neared completion.

Throughout this Harry's eyes never looked away from Logan's, even as the couple reached their peak, Bobby stilling his movement as he buried his face into his conquest's neck as he came. Those eyes continued to bore into the older mutant, shuddering through his own orgasm as he did so, his fingers reaching up from Bobby's shoulders to brush soothingly through his hair as the pair panted against each other trying to regain some control. It was here Logan intervened, clearing his throat, though it seemed useless since Harry was still looking right at him, it was Bobby who reacted, spinning around quickly to face the intruder, though he made sure to keep his arms wrapped securely around his paramour so he didn't fall.

"Logan!...It's not what you think...well it is, but not like that...I mean we wouldn't...it's just that Harry wanted...ugh-"

"It's all right Bobby, I'll take care of this. Ya go on and run along ta class now." Said Harry, gently pushing Bobby away from him so he could place his feet back on the floor, adjusting his clothing into the neat genteel way he had, before turning to do the same to Bobby.

The teen studdered, trying to push the small hands away from the ruins of his shirt, "I can't just leave you here." he said, as Harry tutted at the now offensive garment before moving on to the slightly damp pants, all this while Logan stood silent.

"Bobby suga', ya need ta go to ya room and change ya clothes. I won't have ya walkin' 'round like some ragamuffin." Soothed Harry, his voice taking on a honeyed edge that rang through Logan's head as the small feral's main offense.

The ice mutant nodded woodenly, turning and walking awkwardly past the large feral on his way out the door, leaving Harry and Logan alone.

The pair stood in silence for a few moments, Harry straightening out his shirt collar smiling smugly as his fingers brushed over a slowly fading hickey left by Bobby. "So Mr. Logan, what can I do for you?" The boy slinked forward lying on the large oak desk that stood at the front of the classroom next to Logan, his pheromone lying just on the surface of his skin, a satisfied smile stealing over his features as he watched the older man.

Logan stood there watching the boy, the smell of lust and copulation still heavy in the air, trailing his eyes down the debauched form, the pouty lips, tousled hair, the apples of his cheeks flushed from his earlier exertion. It made a lovely, tempting picture, one that the larger feral would have easily indulged in if it had been anyone else. "You're lucky it was me who walked in here and not Jean, or Ororo, they would have had your head." He said, voice coming out rougher than he had intended as Harry arched against the desk, an audible crack resound throughout the room.

"It wouldn't have mattered. They 'understand' ma condition, I can't be held responsible for ma actions if I'm in a state... At least that's what yawr Professor tow me. Besides, it's not like we actually had relations in here, it was just a bit of fun." Harry simpered, preening under Logan's gaze.

"So you didn't...lure him in?" asked Logan.

The small male frowned, looking hard at Logan for a moment from his position on the desk before swinging his body up and around to allow his legs to hang over the side, not even close to the ground. "Nah, he came lookin' for me, all hot and bothered, askin' for a moment. He's adorable like that. Anyway, I heard from a lil' birdy that ya was gettin' your memory back. Didn't know it was even lost." Harry said this casually, though Logan could see the twitch at the corner of his mouth, a sure sign that he was nervous of what Logan would say.

The older man nodded, walking forward to sit next to the tiny form, "You're there a lot." he said softly watching Harry for any reaction. Logan was not disappointed.

The smell of salt came heavily, while the pheromone disappeared entirely, any trace of arousal and satisfaction gone, the petite feral turned to face the older man, his eyes once a deep ocean green now reflecting the emerald green of Logan's memories. "I know, but that was another time." He said, choking on the sobs lying thick in his throat, blinking furiously to try and hide the tears welling in his eyes, his pheromone rising and falling with his emotions, unsatified.

Logan felt a stab in his chest at the sight of his former charge, who for so long had probably been left alone, forgotten by Logan and abandoned by Victor for Strykker and bloodshed. Though Harry was at times solidary, according to Logan's memories, he would seek warmth and affection from both the brothers and Sherman, staying close and cuddled up with Logan for hours, tramping through the thick underbrush with Victor, or lean into Sherman's side waiting until the older man pressed an arm around his waist to pull him closer.

"I'm so sorry, I never came for you like I promised."

Hayden looked up at the older man, searching his face for something, his breath blowing gently across Logan's face he was so close, his tears now drifting down his face like rain. He pressed his lips chastely against the older feral's, a sobs finally tearing itself from his throat as he pulled away, Logan reaching around the tiny form to pull him close again, tucking the head of riotous curls under his chins as Harry body heaved with emotion.

The pair sat together for a long time, Logan wrapped around Harry rocking gently, nearly enveloping him entirely in his arms as the smaller feral sobbed, the soft shushing noises he attempted doing little to stem the emotional flow of tears. It was a long time before Hayden quieted to hiccups, lifting his head from under Logan's to look into that familiar face, his green eyes puffy and red around the iris, his face flushed, cheeks rosy and wet from tears. "I've got your shirt all wet." He said, still distraught from his crying fit, but calmer now, seated on Logan's lap, wrapped in his arms. There was a feeling of security that had always blanketed Hayden when in those arms, nothing could touch him there and nothing else mattered.

Logan smiled at the small form in his lap, a familiar yet foreign sense of calm overcoming his usually rough exterior. He felt himself again, for the first time since...before he had left Harry for the Vietnam War.

"It's okay. I have more."

It was then that Harry looked at him, but all he saw was Hayden; the sweet, innocent, feisty, at times ridiculously emotional feline feral that had Victor tamed and Logan made think of retiring from war. That was all he wanted now, to settle down in some quiet little town with Hayden, live in a small house with trees all around, make a little garden and live quietly waiting for the rest of the world to end.

"It's not too late ya know." Said Hayden, his eyes glistening desperately up at Logan.

"What do you mean?"

"We can still go away together, right now."

Logan sighed, his shoulders slumping as he thought of all that he would leave behind, "I can't, there are people here who depend on me."

"So? Ain't I worth it."

"It's complicated, we're on the verge of war right now-"

"There's always been a war. All the more reason to leave, before we get in too deep."

"I already am. I can't leave." Said Logan, laying his chin back atop Harry's head in comfort, the soft curls tickling the underside of his face.

Hayden shifted away leaving the warmth of Logan's embrace to stand looking at the older man sadly, "So you have to stay?" he said.

"Yeah I have to stay, old habits die hard. You know that." Said Logan, smiling bitterly as his newly returned memories came to the forefront of his mind, playing scenes of dragging brothers in arms out of danger, never having to worry about getting hurt himself, or Harry who stayed safe with the big brass.

"...I understand," Harry said looking thoughtfully out the window, "well, not really, but I get it." It had to be late afternoon now, with the sun shining such a warm hazy color against the deep blue autumn sky, Harry seemed to be encased in a beam of light.

Logan nodded, his eyes soft as he watched his old friend steadily ignore him, probably embarassed from the undivided attention and his earlier outburst. "I should get back, the Professor wanted to meet with me." Said the larger man, his eyes tracing the delicate features of Hayden's face as the paramour nodded.

"I need to get back to Bobby. He wanted to some help with his literature paper from Summa's."

"Til later then." Said Logan, his hands slipping into his pockets in an attempt to not brush his hand against Hayden's hair as he had done so long ago.

"Ta-ta."

-break-

The house was quiet. The time of night ensuring most everyone was asleep in their beds, but still Harry stayed low, moving silently so as not to disturb the tranquility of the manor as he slipped away.

Outside, the sky was clear, though the wind blew harshly against the thin button-down that he had stolen from Bobby after their usual tryst, but it was better than nothing and he hadn't had time to go to his own room without raising some suspicion. Besides, a little cold ahd never hurt him before.

He walked a good distance from the silent mansion, just outside the gates, before he dared place the call. It had been awhile since he was last in contact with them, but that only made the circumstances that much more stressful, as time had gone by they grew more anxious, more desperate. The risks were getting higher and Harry couldn't waste anymore time.

The seemingly fragile hands shook, partly from cold, partly from anxiety as he brought the small hand-held phone up to the light of the moon, pressing the one number programmed on speed-dial, before lifting the plastic device up to his ear as the tone sounded. He could hear his breath gasp out of his chest as he waited, hoping that they had reconsidered this whole thing.

_"Hello Mr. Potter. I trust you've been well?"_ A voice answered, cold, masculine with an edge of disgust lingering around the vowels.

"Strykker, listen this is gettin'-"

The voice on the other end laughed, the sound coming out harsh and strained, like the action wasn't performed as part of a routine. _"Getting cold feet already Mr. Potter? We've barely begun."_

"I don' think I can do this. There are kids here, young ones, they can't do nothin' to hurt anyone."

_"I believe, Mr. Potter, that you are forgetting what is at stake here. I have your spawn in my keeping and therefore I call the shots. That is if you want to see her again."_

Harry grimaced, his eyes tracking the scenery frantically, hoping to find some solution in the falling leaves and stars. "I wanna talk to her. I won't do anything else until I talk to Charlotte."

There was a brief pause on the other line before the man spoke again. _"I'm sorry Mr. Potter, but I cannot allow that. You see, it doesn't matter whether you hear the child again, I know for a fact that you will continue to do you work as long as she is in my custody. Therefore, I see no point in permitting you to speak with Charlotte."_

Harry could feel the rage racing through his form followed closely by tears as he thought of his baby held by that man. He had no other choice left and he hated it. "Alright," his voice sounded weak and heavy against the bile he felt in his throat, "I'll do it."

_"I thought you would. Do try not to worry too much Mr. Potter, Charlotte is being very well cared for." _The voice sounded smug as he spoke, chuckling softly into the phone before hanging up entirely.

The small mutant stood for a moment before he felt light headed and sunk to the ground, the bile, once resting just at the bottom of his esophagus now rapidly making its way up and out of Hayden body, his shoulders heaving with the effort. It burned, but he refused to make a sound, standing slowly from his position on the ground, he looked at the mansion as it shone under the moon, a safe haven in dark time. There wasn't much time left before that tranquility, so newly installed, was shattered, the lives that dwelled within its walls destroyed, with Hayden the harbinger of chaos.

It was necessary. He had told himself, for the happiness of those he loved it was necessary. He didn't have to like it, but it didn't change anything.

Harry sighed, his shoulders slouching so that shirt collar, improperly buttoned, rolled off the silken skin, it was time to continue, no more turning back. This was necessary.

The moon lit his path back to the manor, its light a little less bright against the pitch black sky.


	15. Chapter 15

Ch 15- Familiarity

Logan woke that morning to the sound of birds singing and the warm breath of someone small pressed against his chest. It took a moment for the mutant to piece together who could be in his room, in his bed, when the body curled up with his shifted slightly, causing a mess of perfect inky black curls to fall into Logan's line of sight.

Hayden.

He must have come in late last night. The mansion's heater had been acting up and they had yet to find the time to look it over, so it must have finally given out. Harry, according to Logan's memory, had always been prone to the cold, so it would make sense that Bobby would be seen as a last resort when looking for a warm, safe place to sleep.

Hayden shifted again in his sleep, pressing impossibly closer to Logan in his search for warmth, one hand occupied with creasing the white t-shirt under his head, the other wrapped securely around the older mutant's waist, holding him captive. Logan smiled softly, his eyes drifting over the delicate features of the small feral, usually so well controlled in his waking hours, now relaxed in dreams.

Logan smiled, his eyes crinkling softly in the corners, as he watched the small mutant sleep, the soft curves of his body resting trustingly against the older man as he dreamt. It was the weekend and they had no where to be.

So, the Canadian shifted gently back under the blankets, pressing a tender kiss to the alabaster shoulder that peeked out from the large sweater the boy was wearing as he settled back into sleep. Everything he had ever needed, laying warm and safe in his arms.

...

Scott felt the hand travel up his waist as he dozed, the familiar warmth of Charles hand resting gently in his hair, brushing some of the baby soft strands back to kiss the unburdened brow. It was nice, waking up like this, cocooned against the older man's body as he dozed. The hand in his hair drifting down to reclaim its original position, wrapped around Scott's waist.

"We should get up soon. The others will be wondering where we are." Said Charles, his eyes soft as he pulled his surprising pliant love closer, drawing the blankets up higher on to the younger man's chilled shoulder.

The drowsy man grunted, pressing his face into the telepath's chest, reluctant to rise from the warmth of the bedclothes. Charles laughed softly, careful not to disturb the brunette resting against his collar bone, his recently placed hand now reaching up to trace the small circular scar on Scott's neck.

Scott paused, uncomfortable, but unwilling to pull away, he endured the touch, shivering as the sensitive skin was manipulated by his professor's fingertips. "Does it still hurt you?"

"...I think it's phantom pain. It doesn't bother me though." Said Scott, his voice a dry whisper fresh from sleep.

Charles nodded, threading his fingers into the soft tresses at his protege's neck, pulling gently to lift the familiar face to look into his before pressing a soft kiss to pliant lips. The pair lingered, the touch warm and comfortable, secure in the home they had built around each other, now just beginning to be inhabitated.

When the couple pulled apart, Scott's pupils slightly enlarged, his breathing irregular from the emotion behind the kiss. Charles looked down at this young man, whom he had known for many years, amazed by the range of emotion expressed in facial features. "I adore you." He whispered, his eyes soft as they traced the outline of Scott's features.

The younger man smiled gently, reaching up from where he stayed cradled in the crook of Charles' arm to pull the telepath on to his body, the man's useless legs slipping between Scott's thighs. "I love you." Scott breathed, opening himself to the man resting on his arms above him, a tender smile breaking over his face as Charles gingerly pressed into his body.

Once fully encased, Charles looked to note any change in his lover's features, searching for any indication of pain. "I'm fine." Scott breathed, his fingers grasping the older man's wrist to interlace their hands. Charles nodded, smiling as he set a gentle pace, his own telekinesis sustaining the couple's momentum as they worked together toward completion.

...

It was around noon, when Harry finally left the warmth of Logan's bed, the older man out cold from the looks of it. The ache in his body too much to ignore. He needed to feed soon, but he could hold off looking for Bobby until he had showered and dressed. So, he helped himself to the sleeping man's bathroom; turning on the shower and ridding himself of the oversized flannel pajama pants and cotton t-shirt.

Harry stood bare infront of the mirror, simply looking at the body that was so familiar to him and yet would always be foreign. He didn't do this often, preferring to avoid any reflective surfaces when naked and closing his eyes when he washed. It was always best not to look. He knew he wasn't natural.

It was as Harry was stepping into the shower that Logan shifted reaching out to the still warm bedclothes, as if to pull Harry closer, only to find the now vacant space cold and the shower running. The older man smiled, memories of peace times with Harry springing to the forefront of his mind as he listened to the small paramour singing softly against the spray of the shower, the soothing tunes an old Irish lullaby adding colors and smells to the already vivid picture captured in Logan's mind.

"Oh, Danny boy, the pipes, the pipes are calling

From glen to glen and down the mountainside

And Summer's gone and all the leaves are falling

Tis you, tis you must go and I must bide.

But come ye back when Summer's in the meadow

Or when the valley's hushed and white with snow

Tis I'll be here in sunlight or in shadow

Oh, danny boy, oh, danny boy

I love you so_..."_

_Logan stood on the edge of a cliff overlooking the forest that surrounded the small cottage that Hayden had worked hard to restore after the returning home from France when the fighting had finally stopped. Logan and Victor followedfrom Russia a few weeks later, both on edge from the stress of the war and Victor's slipping control, they traipsed through tall summer grasses and across running brooks, searching for any tell tale signs of the small mutant's presence. _

_It wasn't until it was nearing dusk that they saw a house on the edge of the forest, a low stone wall, the only thing to keep the intrusion of brush and small animals from violating the tranquility of the isolated home. A light shone from the window, the presence of an inhabitant casting shadows against the panes of glass._

_The brothers smiled as they watched what was obviously Hayden move about in the warm glow of his house, both hesitant of disrupting the peace and solitude that the younger male craved after seeing the horrors of the recently finished war. It wasn't until the door opened, a crack of light streaming from the house, that the two men took their cues and approached the wall, opening the slightly creaky gate and entering the home._

_There was an air of calm about the house as the brothers entered, the warmth from the large fireplace encasing the front room in golden light, a kettle of water whistling quietly, as ferals listened as someone moved suredly behind the door that must have led into the kitchen, the smells of food wafting from the space between the floor and the door._

_"I hope ya boys are hungry, I made fried chicken with all the fixin's." Hayden shouted from the kitchen, the door swinging open to reveal the small paramour, his hands holding two plates heaping with steaming chicken. Both brothers stared as the small mutant moved placing the precariously loaded plates on to the small wooden table, before looking up, his eyes a soft sea green as they flickered fondly over the war weary men, still dressed in the olive green of fatigues. _

_Victor was the first to break the silence that had descended over the trio, rushing forward without warning to wrap his arms gingerly around Hayden, pressing his face into the pulse point on his neck, breathing deeply the smell of Summer and green apples. Logan stood to the side, his eyes shifted away from the scene unfolding before him as he had many times before, his own arms heavy with the need to hold the small mutant to him as well. _

_Secure in heavily muscled arms, Hayden sagged against the broad chest of his lover, the stress and hunger from the past few years suddenly weighing on his form as the need to feed rose. "You've lost weight." Said Victor, his eyes sharp, almost animalistic against the usually kind face._

_Hayden remained silent, burying himself deeper into the strong arms that held him. He spotted Logan, hiding in the shadows, his eyes watching the pair for any sign of violence, but unlike most of Victor's encounters, there was nothing. _

_"Big papa." Hayden murmured, pulling gently away from Victor and pointing him in the direction of the kitchen. Logan stepped forward, meeting the small mutant half way, before surrendering to his own longing and pulling the paramour into his arms, pressing his nose into the soft, dark curls as Hayden pressed closer._

_"God, I missed you." Whispered Logan, brushing the errant strands hair that fell across the youthful mutant's face, pressing a kiss to the smooth forehead._

_"I missed ya too. Let's never go do another war again, I can't stand 'em." Whined Hayden, looking into the deep brown eyes, his hunger and loneliness rushing to the forefront as he relaxed. _

_Logan sighed, looking over the paramour's shoulder to see Victor, his eyes hungry as the room was suddenly flooded with pheromone. The younger feral's eyes narrowed, unaffected by Hayden's mutation, trying to establish himself, once again, as the small male's protector, even if it was from his own mate._

_Victor straightened, snarling silently as he gave in to Logan's positioning and sat silently at the table waiting for the other two to join him._

...

Logan sat against the headboard, trapped in thought as Harry came out of the bathroom, hair wet, dressed in one of the older man's flannel shirts. "Hey," the small mutant whispered against the large feral's ear, pressing his thin chest to Logan's broad shoulder as he shivered gently from the cold of the room, "whatcha thinkin' 'bout?"

The older man smiled, pulling the tiny male into his lap and wrapping his arms around the fragile form. "I adore you." He whispered, his eyes soft as they looked into Harry's soft summer green eyes.

He expected laughter, or embarassment, even anger at his admission, instead he saw tears, somehow marring the moment with sadness. Hayden looked up, haunted and so lonely wrapped in Logan's arms, "I love you, so much." He whispered, though the look in his eyes lingered.

Logan smiled, gently brushing the tears away from his charge's eyes, "Why the tears then? Something you're not telling me?"

"I'm just so sorry for what is going to happen."


	16. Chapter 16

Ch 16-The Truth Comes to Light

Logan felt his stomach drop and the bitter taste of bile rise in his throat as Harry pressed himself against the older mutant, physically and mentally drained after everything had come to light. It hadn't taken long to say, but the effect was jarring for both ferals as the silence stretched on before them nearly tangible in its weight and texture.

Harry felt suffocated as the quiet remained, the darkness of his guilt working to encase him in the all too familiar depression that had been his constant companion over the years. "I'm so sorry Big Papa." He said pressing his face into the older feral's neck; the tears nearly choking the feline feral as he felt Logan remain tense even as he continued to hold his smaller form gently in his arms.

The older man grimaced as he imagined what was going on in his charge's mind; probably derogatory thoughts that would leave scars worse than any scolding. Logan knew he should stop Hayden: tap him gently on the head to knock the barbs away, kiss the tears in his eyes that such a wringing always caused, and say the words that Harry needed to hear from him. But the older feral could not bring himself to comfort the shivering form and that made him feel sick to his stomach. So instead of doing what he should have done, what he knew was needed at the moment, Logan dodged.

"I need to go and tell Chuck. He should know what's really happening." The excuse felt weak even to his own ears, but it was the best he could come up with as he gently shifted his charge to the bed, lifting the blankets to cover the shivering form that had almost singularly destroyed everything that Logan and the X-Men had worked for. "Just stay here I—"

"I want to go with you! Don't leave me here! Papa, please!"

"I said to stay here!" the Wolverine growled, rushing forward to press his hand against the slender throat of the succubus, forcing the paramour to the bed. The older man's teeth held against the soft skin.

The moment the cloud of instincts cleared from Logan's head, the older man stood, walking quickly toward the dresser in the room in order to pull out a clean shirt to throw on, his hands shaking faintly. He avoided looking at the bed, instead Logan walked directly to his shoes by the door; one hand already on the doorknob when he heard the soft whimper coming from the blankets.

Logan tensed, his eyes crinkling in the corners with self-loathing as another soft cry sounded from the one he had sworn to protect at all costs. But Logan wasn't Jimmy anymore. All he could do was try to fix this mess that Hayden had brought upon them. "Just stay here. I'll deal with you when I get back."

The feral left, his ears attuned to Hayden's sharp cry of anguish as Logan walked away from him.

A twinge woke Bobby that day, a sharp ache in his chest that made his eyes snap open and a grunt of pain echo into the room. It was late in the morning and the air was cold enough that Bobby could see his breath without the aid of his powers. The youth stood from his bed, his torso bare to the chill in the air as he tried to pinpoint the source behind his discomfort. The answer came when a sharp tug pulled right on his heart, making his eyes water and chest heave: Hayden. Bobby quickly thought over the things that might upset his paramour as he made his way to his dresser, pulling out the first clean shirt that he came upon before slipping on his shoes and leaving his room.

It took some time to figure out which direction to turn to before Bobby grasped the ache in his chest and gave his side of the bond a mental tug, leading him to the right side of the manor where most of the teachers and official X-Men resided, which wasn't unusual. Hayden spent most of his time with Logan, now that he had his memory back, preferring to leave Bobby to his school work and friends until the night. Then the tiny feral would sneak into his room and cuddle up with him under his blankets, nearly purring in satisfaction when the ice mutant held him close; his body temperature increased to that of a normal human for the other mutant's comfort.

The few minutes that it took to trek across the manor felt like an eternity before the teen was standing in front of Logan's door; Hayden's soft crying coming from the other side. Bobby knocked softly, pressing his ear to the door as he waited for a reply. None came. So Bobby gently opened the door and entered, shutting the door behind him.

There was no light in the room, the curtains drawn across the window, blocking the little light that might have been given from the wintry sun. Bobby eyes took a moment to adjust to the dim light, though he continued to walk into Logan's bedroom, crossing the room easily to the bed at its center where his wayward mate had ended up. "Harry," Bobby spoke softly, sitting down beside the barely clad figure wrapped in blankets, "are you all right?"

A whimper was his answer, but Hayden refused to look at him, preferring instead to remain curled up in the fetal position that Bobby found him in. The youth sighed softly as he rested his back against the headboard, reaching forward to brush his hand gently through his paramour's hair. He felt the tremors that wracked the small form before Hayden could pull away, a small cry escaping the feral as he tried to move away from the comfort offered him.

"Hayden, are you ok?...Do you...do you need to...do we need to?...Harry?" Bobby floundered, the word on the tip of his tongue, but he still didn't have it in him to say it. He knew what Harry needed and was more than willing to give it to him; he just couldn't say the word.

A hiccup was the only response that Bobby got before he lifted the lithe mutant into his open arms, so that they were suddenly full of crying feral, skin chilled from the lack of heating in the building, heavy tremors from his hunger wracking his frame. "Shh, shh. I've got you. You're all right now. Everything's fine. It's okay," murmured the youth, adjusting his hold on the small form as he pulled a blanket from Logan's bed to cover the half naked body, hoping to stop some of the shivering that lingered in his paramour.

It took several moments of Bobby rocking and murmuring to Harry before the small paramour could manage to stop trying to escape from the firm hold the ice mutant had on him, choosing instead to bury his face in the slightly chilled neck. Bobby maintained the soft mutterings, one hand brushing gently through the messy black mane, while the other ran slowly up and down the feral's supple form, being careful not to push too far when the other mutant wasn't releasing pheromone.

The stimulation soothed the frazzled nerves of his trembling succubus, causing him to go limp and try to snuggle impossibly closer in Bobby's arms at the same time, though the shivers of hunger refused to abate. " 'M sorry." Hiccupped Harry after a few more minutes of petting from Bobby, the sea green eyes red rimmed and puffy from crying, the usually pale skin blotched red and damp with drying tears.

"For what?" Asked Bobby, almost laughing at the chastised look the paramour sported, though he thought better of it before the unwelcomed sound could escape; the ice mutant chose instead to press a soft, almost innocent kiss to the trembling coral mouth that had tempted him since day one.

"Ya shouldn't have ta put up wit' me like this. It's burdensome," Mumbled Harry, pressing his head back into the safety of Bobby's neck, trying to hide the obvious hunger in his eyes, causing them to glow an eerie green.

The younger mutant smiled ruefully at his bonded, his heart tugging painfully in his chest as Harry's words reverberated. "You're not a burden." Bobby said, pressing another kiss into the smaller mutant's hair still cradling Harry against his chest.

"You don't know what I've done. I...I—"

"It doesn't matter. I don't care what you've done." Bobby whispered. Skimming his hand up the loose flannel shirt, that had to be Logan's, resting his hand on the cold skin of Harry's hip, careful to secure the blanket with his other hand as the hungry succubus pressed closer into the fingers at his waist. The ice mutant knew it was a low trick, distracting his paramour with intimacy, but what else could he do? Harry was obviously upset about something and his hunger probably didn't help him think clearly, so was it really so bad to sate his hunger and direct his attention to something more beneficial.

The small feral shifted closer to the warm body of his chosen, his face pressed to Bobby's neck planting small persistent kisses that trailed to the younger mutant's strong jaw, the anguish of Logan's neglect pushed to the back of his mind by the instincts that screamed for sustenance. "Bobby..." whimpered Hayden, gasping softly as the teen maneuvered him onto his back trailing his own open-mouthed kisses on the exposed skin of the paramour's shoulders, neck and face, panting from the pheromones now laying thick in the air.

"Shh, shh. I've got you." Murmured Bobby, tracing his fingers softly over the skin exposed from Logan's shirt riding up Harry's waist. The pheromone wasn't at its normal level, Bobby noticed still fairly clear-headed as he marked the squirming paramour's neck , his hands suffering from the usual dilemma of deciding where to place themselves before Harry gave a kitten growl and rolled his hips into Bobby's, forcing the taller mutant to place both hands on the pale, curved hips to still them.

Hayden, used to being the leader of such situations, tried to wrap his arms around the teen, pulling the ice mutant down, so he could shift his own weight at the last moment to straddle his bonded's thighs. But Bobby wouldn't let him, instead pressing his hips into the slender form under him in a show of rare dominance, divesting both of them of their shirts to press even closer to the warming body beneath him.

"Should we be doing this here?...I mean this is Logan's room." Panted Bobby, as Harry stirred from Bobby's display wrapped his legs around the younger mutant's hips and ferociously marking the teen's neck, canting his hips forward against the ice mutant's.

"Forget Logan and fuck me." Harry groaned, working Bobby's jeans from his hips and nearer to his entrance.

Bobby's mouth went dry, his eyes taking in the picture that Hayden made sprawled among the bedclothes: his eyes a smoldering shade of ivy green, the perfect cupid's bow lips a tempting coral shade, the mass of riotous black curls fanned out around the his head, the slim neck and shoulders marked with bites and hickeys of Bobby's own making. The sight was lovely, causing Bobby to lean forward and softly claim the lips that tempted him in a kiss, penetrating his paramour at the same time, Harry gasping in surprise at the intrusion before relaxing into the bed as Bobby rocked into his mate.

The gentle rocking of the ice mutant above him soothed Hayden into a sense of security and warmth that he thought impossible when Victor and Logan left for Vietnam and never came back. Bobby's murmurings lulled him even further into the safety that he so craved, but until then had been denied. It was only sad that it couldn't last. This moment was only temporary. Especially now that he couldn't stay, but he would try to enjoy this while it lasted.

It wasn't long before the pair reached their peak, both gasping for breath against each other's mouth as they rode out the feelings surrounding them; a pleasant thrum echoing in the air as they remained linked together. "I love you."Said Bobby, his icy blue eyes soft as they took the disheveled state of his chosen, linking their hands together as he rested his forehead against Harry's, their breaths mingling together.

Harry lay gasping under the ice mutant, his hands stroking through the short hair at the nape of Bobby's neck, the declaration of love causing a twinge in his chest that made his eyes sting with tears. "I know. I love you too." Said Hayden, tears falling softly down his face when Bobby lowered his head further, to rest against Harry's shoulder; the twinge developing into dull throb, that sat heavily in his upper body.

And he meant it. He really did.

"It was all a trick." Said Logan, resting his head in his hands as he sat across from the professor, a tea service between them; Scott fresh from the shower, sitting quietly in the corner as the two men spoke.

Xavier leant back in his wheelchair, Logan's account of Hayden's true purpose. It hurt, to think that someone, who had in a manner comforted him when times were at their most bleak, could betray them in such a way and so soon after what happen at Alkali Lake with Stryker seemed almost too much to bear.

The three were left in silence, each looking over the implications such news would bring to them. Scott quickly began cataloguing the manor's new defenses that were under lock and key, the things that Harry wouldn't have been able to access without help from one of the inner circle of the X-Men; while Xavier, leaving Scott to his thoughts of defense, reached out with his mind to look for the familiar presence of the wayward paramour, finding him with Bobby in a particularly compromising position on Logan's bed. He smiled indulgently when his mind brushed against the petite mutant, the purr of contentment resounding through the temporary bond between telepath and succubus warming the professor in fondness.

"….I'm really sorry for this Chuck. I mean after everything that's already happened and with Hayden coming so soon after, I should have suspected something was wrong. He wouldn't have left his hiding place for anything. "Grunted Logan, his voice thick with anger as his instincts rode a little too close to the surface. Hayden's cries still echoing in his head.

"You couldn't have known Logan. None of us could have known. Harry kept it to himself. All we have left to us is to move on and begin a counter to this attack. Do you know when Stryker plans to carry out his plan?" Asked Charles, looking to Scott as he wheeled over to his second in command, "Scott can you make sure everything is ready?"

The younger mutant nodded, his mouth a thin line as he stood from the armchair, walking over to Xavier's desk to open call the inner circle of the X-Men to the office. "We don't have nearly enough people, Charles. Even with the knowledge that the attack is coming, we just don't have the man power to fight off a force of that caliber without involving the children." Scott said, taking a seat in front of the professor's desk, opening the hologram projector to show an image of the manor.

"We don't have any reinforcements to call on, so that's out…..the new defenses are fully operational as of last month, but they are only defenses and not for attack." The door opened to the rest of the X-Men, Rogue among them, all dressed in leisurely clothes.

"Where's Bobby?" Asked Rogue, her eyes going to Logan still sitting with his head in his hands, before looking to the professor for answers, her hands clenching in their leather gloves as she sat next to the feral.

Xavier smiled indulgently at the teen, his eyes glancing over to Scott as the younger man pulled up another schematic of the manor, drawing up an attack plan. "He's indisposed at the moment. But don't worry, he should be here soon."

Marie looked less that happy with that answer, but there was nothing for that now. She had begun to realize that she was no longer the center of Logan and Bobby's world; that a warm, brighter entity was taking the place where she once so happily inhabited. It was no one's fault though. At least no one she could really blame; Bobby had been drawn away from Marie by Hayden's warmth and attention, while Logan left because of long forgotten memories. But she couldn't blame Hayden. He had never meant for anything like this to happen, he even told her so.

"Should I go and get Harry?" Asked Logan watching the professor for any indication that something was wrong, Xavier looked toward Logan for a moment before shaking his head no, focusing again on Scott as Hank came to stand close by the younger man, leaning forward until their shoulders brushed.

"No, Logan that will be quite unnecessary. Bobby will bring Mr. Potter when he comes." Said Charles as he continued to watch the sudden interaction between his second and the blue politician, the two had worked together closely in the months following, trying to come up with better legislature and defenses against another attack. It shouldn't have made Charles as uncomfortable as it did.

Jean looked dourly at the small group gathered, her eyes flickering between red and the warm brown that she was known for, her red hair tied up in a messy bun, her lab coat covering flannel pajamas. "So, we should assume they are together and most likely fornicating in some dark corner of the manor." She said, removing her glasses to rub the bridge of her nose. "Also, I asked to see Hayden down in the lab awhile ago and he still hasn't shown up."

"I told him that he wasn't required to undergo anything that he feel comfortable with, I suppose seeing you in the lab would fall under that category." Stated the professor, smiling glibly at the red haired woman, as she sat in an empty armchair.

"Come on now children, let's not fight. We have bigger problems." Said Scott as he began running a cursory look at older students abilities within the institute. "Professor, I think we should begin an emergency evacuation sequence to remove the younger and more vulnerable children from the school before Stryker can do any damage….Professor?"

Xavier sat in his chair, cool blue eyes focused on the un-curtained window that took up most of the wall, the older man calmly turned toward his protégé. "It looks as though we are not as alone as we first thought. Eric is coming."

As though a switch had been flipped all the X-Men present turned to look out the window, Logan moving toward the door to head to back to his room. Praying that Victor was not apart of this company of mutants; he would not stand betrayal from anyone, let alone a wayward mate. Harry was going to need some fair warning to stay clear before the Brotherhood arrived.

**Author's Note: (IMPORTANT)**

Hello my freaky darlings!

Sorry I've been absent for so long, but school caught up with me this year. It's been crazy busy with everything, but things are finally calming down for the year so I should be able to get in some writing for this, fingers crossed, and I will hopefully finish it by the latest the end of the year. Now depending on how this ends I will have a sequel or prequel in the works but I haven't really decided yet.

I have plans for a couple new stories including a Sherlock/HP crossover/omegaverse, and an AU HP fic. Nothing's set in stone of course, these are just some ideas to show that I haven't been idle in the time I've been away.

Anyway, Please read and review this fic and others are it really does motivate me to write and maybe PM, or review some ideas you may have for oneshots as I feel like taking some requests at the moment…..maybe some back story between Logan/Harry/Victor, Scott/Charles, Harry/ Charlotte, or any other pairings you see I have worked with before.

Sincerely,

Aisha


	17. AN

**VERY IMPORTANT MESSAGE:**

**Hello lovelies, **

**I was just letting you know that X-Men: The Succubus is complete and I shall being starting on the newest arc momentarily. I had plans to make this story just one long work, but due to time constraints and the busyness of this coming school year I feel that it would not really be possible. So, I have split the work into several parts (arcs) and plan to work on those periodically as time permits. This first arc has been an introduction of sorts to Harry and the working relationships of the major characters for this work. The second arc shall be meeting with the Brotherhood and people from Harry/Logan's past and will mainly contain a lot of back story and developing relationships between characters, which should span three, maybe four days in the work. The third will continue with the plotline and Stryker as well as the aftermath and such. Depending on how everything goes from there, I may add a fourth arc, which will deal with the year following the showdown with Stryker.**

**I hope this makes things a little clearer and that everyone who started this journey with me, shall continue to read the work as it progresses as a whole. I know this may seem a little weird with this arc business, but I felt that I wasn't making any notable progress and I suspected some people felt the same.**

**Anyway, the newest arc shall begin momentarily and I hope everyone enjoys this little bit of history about our boys (Logan, Victor and Harry). Also, I plan on explaining my idea of ferals in the coming chapters of the second arc, so that I can clear up any confusion left behind about ages and habits of Victor, Harry and Logan.**

**Thank you all so much for coming this far with me and I hope we continue this journey together. **


End file.
